Gundam Build Fighters: Finding A Path!
by DevilKingofFate
Summary: This story is based on Admiral Muffin, GBF: Moving Forward. Akira Kamijou is not your typical average high school student who is a bit wild ever since he lost the chance to confess to his childhood friend Aoi, so Akira has traveled to a path of anarchy and gets into trouble claiming it as "fun" but still he feels that something is missing. There will be some surprise guest as well.
1. Beginning Of A New Path!

Gunpla, a special entertainment industry that allows Gundam models to battle with each other with the help of Plavsky Particles. Unknown to on how they came about, but from what we know of PPSE is that they are special particle that allows the models to become alive. This story falls under me and how I came about on the world of Gunpla, my name is Akira Kamijou.

I'm just your average normal everyday high school student that goes to school everyday with my friends and so on. Pfft…Hahaha like you guys aren't tired of hearing that line all the time. So yeah normal is not exactly the best of terms on how to describe me….

* * *

"God damn it! Kamijou!" A group of three delinquents is chasing after me angrily as their faces scowls at my back while I try to run away from them.

"Hehehahaha! If you guys really want revenge on how I blew up the port-a-potties right on you, then you better run faster than that!" I run through an alley way hoping to lose them, but then on the other side of the alley appeared of two other males.

"Alright we got him trapped boys! Make sure he doesn't try to do anything- huh!?"

Right when it felt like I was being trapped I kept running straight ahead and leaped forward as my knee slammed into one of the males face knocking him down on his back. "You think an old fashion ambush is enough to stop me? Please I know girl scouts who are much more clever than you punks." While the other guy was standing still being in shocked, I took the chance to dash away.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing just standing there!? Go get him before he gets away!" The leader of the three that was chasing yelled out to the male that stood in trance.

"Huh, Oh R-right boss, I'm sorry!" He quickly turns around and the four exits out of the alley way but unfortunate for them the streets and side walks were too crowded for me to be seen.

"Shit! There he goes again! That son of a bitch always finds a way to get me pissed."

"I don't think you should worry boss tomorrow we'll find him at school." One of the boys that are with the leader pats his shoulder trying to raise his spirit up.

"If only it was that simple. That asshole not only knows how to make a fool out of us but also knows how too dig up dirt. So there may not be a tomorrow if the principle finds out that we had been bulling and stealing from the other students when we cut our classes." The leader of the group shows a panicked look on his face as he stresses out on what to do.

* * *

Later on as I walk through the side walks passing by each store and I gave out a small sigh. "Messing with the delinquents tends to get dull after awhile, well at least they'll back off of that kid and his friends for awhile that's for sure." I open up a soda can as I drink it, and yeah this is what I meant that "normal" is not exactly the best of terms to describe me.

"Your doing it again aren't you Akira." A famine voice call out to me as I look behind me, and there she was my childhood friend who knows how I really feel and can see right through me no matter what I do or say, her name is Aoi Kanzaki. She stands there with both hands holding her school bag while looking at me with concerned eyes. Aoi have dark blue that reached to her shoulder blades with black eyes that matches her very well, she also have a slender body as her chest is pretty average size not too big or too small. She is very well popular at our middle school and even towards other high schools as well.

I gave out a quick sigh out of annoyance while making it look like I'm cleaning out my ear with my pinky. "Come on how else can a guy have a little fun once in awhile."

"Fun? Fun is like during the time when we were kids having those adventures or when we would watch gunpla whether it was them building or them battling. But this? This is not what you call fun! It's just you trying to make trouble for yourself." She tightens her grip on her bag while nagging at me.

"Tch! Why don't you just go and hang out with your boyfriend already. I'm sure he doesn't mind being nagged at by you." I carelessly retorted back her as I felt more irritated than I should. Probably, it's because I was too mad at myself for not confessing to her before she had confessed to someone at her school. Well at first we all went to the same school in middle school, but when we got to high school I was the one that went to another high school thinking we might be together in the same high school. I was wrong as she went to a different high school, the same one that her boyfriend goes too. I eventually got over it, but still I keep on wondering what if I was the one that made the first move.

"It's not like that! I'm just worried about you is all…" She looks down apologicly. "You haven't been the same since middle school, and I know you're not doing this just to look like a hero so please can you put a stop to this?"

I gave a slight sigh with a shrug, "Alright, but if only I get to find something I considered to be fun." I start to walk off my way home and with a low tone I said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Aoi walked with me and gave an innocent smile as she reply, "It's alright, and I'm also to be blamed since I was the one intruding on you."

I only gave a small chuckle, even though we get into more fights with each other, we're still childhood friends so it's not like I can blame her for her feelings. It's who she is, and I only blame myself for not acting sooner.

* * *

After an hour of walking I parted ways with Aoi and opened the door to my house while entering it. I gave out a quick yawn as I went up to my room after locking the front door, since nobody is at home at the moment. "Yet, another tiresome day done just like any other day in the life of Akira Kamijou." I stretched my arms out along with my neck then I made my way to the bed as I sat on it. "Hmm…" I looked at a small figurine on my dresser right across from my bed. A customized version of the GNY-001F2 Astraea Type F2 that was left unfinished, and as I looked at it I remember what Aoi had said to me just not too long ago. 'When we would watch gunpla whether it's them building it or them battling.' I gave out a sigh as I start to look back at the time when I was building a gunpla hoping to surprise Aoi to show her that I can become stronger and fly higher than the sky itself. People told me that I had a talent for the controlling abilities as well as building them, but for some reason I just some how lost interest in it. Maybe it's because I was too down in the dumps at the time that it died on me. I scratched the back of my head and head down stairs to eat some dinner as I heard my parents coming back from work. Surprisingly they came back rather early today.

"So how was you day today Akira?" My mom ask me as she quickly set up the table and lay down some early prepared food, which she does time to time before heading off to work.

"Same as usual, dull as any other day." I replied half-heartily as I helped her with the table.

"Well if you're that bored with your life than have you ever thought about getting a hobby?" My dad quickly retorts at me with a small smirk on his face as tries to joke around with me.

"Well if it's a hobby you're looking for than I already-"

"That is not a hobby, that's just you screwing around and when things gets a mess you'll be the one that'll be in trouble." My mother quickly cuts in on me before I can finish my sentence, and I gotta say Aoi and my mom sure does know me well in fact it's kind of scary on how they are on the same wave length with each other.

"She's right you know. You really need to start thinking about doing something positive for once in your life. I'm all for it if you want to relieve some stress and self-esteem, trust me I get enough of it from your mother." He chuckles bit after putting a serious expression, but then mom gave him a glare as dad quickly give a slight cough.

I can only roll my eyes at them as they didn't pay attention to me for the moment. Throughout dinner it became pretty quiet as I kept thinking on what everyone kept telling me. After thirty-minutes of eating I went back up to my room as I went to sleep on my bed.

In the next morning, I woke up from my annoying alarm clock. God I just wanna throw that thing out of the window. I turned off the alarm and quickly changed into me school uniform and cleaned up myself. "Mom and dad should have left to work by now." I yawned while walking downstairs to the living room but stopped at the last step. "Crap I almost forgot about my "insurance"." My insurance for those delinquents to back off on their victims, so I quickly ran back up stairs to my room and I swept everything from my dresser into my school bag as I'm still half asleep. "Okay that should be everything." I yawned while racing outside and locked the front door then went off to school. I walked to the train and gotten on the while yawning yet again as I complain to myself, "Man I hate the morning, too tiring to start the day and too awake to sleep." I held onto the handle while looking out the window of the train with half opened-eyes as the train is crowded as usual. "Well let's just get this day over with." After a while I got off of the train as it stopped at my stop, than I heard a small scream.

"Kyaa!" A young female about the same age as me tripped onto the ground.

"Hmm, wait a minute I think I know her." I start to recognize her since she wears the school uniform from my school. She is a beautiful female as if raised from royalty with had long silky white snow hair and blue eyes to match, with a slender body structure not to mention a pretty big chest too. "Hey you okay, miss Lunar Princess?" I had walked up too her as held out my hand to her.

She grabbed onto my hand stood back up as she dusted herself off with an irritated face. "You know I do have a name, but still thank you Kamijou-kun."

"Hehe, your welcome and I would never have thought that the legendary Lunar Princess can have a clumsy side to her. I gotta say it's pretty cute you know?" I chuckled jokingly as I tease her.

Her cheeks suddenly turned red as she blushes, "H-hey I will not t-tolerate such rude behavior!"

"Hmm, but we're not at school yet so you can't exactly do anything to me at this point miss Student Council President. Nah, the Lunar Princess name sounds much more fitting." I laughed to myself as I continue to tease her.

She lets out a small sigh with her cheeks still flushed red, "You can at least call me by real name you know?" She says softly enough that I can hear as we walked.

"Hmm, yeah but it doesn't really make much of difference since you are the Student Council President." Maya Tsukiya a second year high school student just like me. Last year she won the election of being the student council president in her first year which pretty rare for most schools and her princess like outlook along with her last name and white hair. She became known as The Lunar Princess.

"That maybe true, but it was also thanks to you that I was able to become one at all." Maya gave out pure warm-hearted smile as we walked to school together.

That's right I had almost forgotten, last year when Maya was running for president she made some enemies from other candidates that grew jealous of her and decided to take some dirty actions. She about to hit the breaking point, but I had stepped in after overhearing them and put a stopped to them. In truth, I didn't do it just to be a hero or for morality. I did it because frankly I was bored and I needed to blow off some steam, so I thought why not. I even told her that I didn't do it for her, yet she doesn't scorn me away or hate me at all. I wonder why though? "Well the past is in the past, it's better if we just move on forward."

"You're right about that, and that's what we will do!" She puffs out her chest with prideful smile as her posture is straighten up looking like she really did come from royalty.

"Hehe." I chuckled to myself and at the same time I kind of felt in awe. As we went inside the school we went to our separate way to our own classes. "Hmm, just to makes sure I got everything I ne-." I stop my sentence as I checked through my bag and there inside was a red figurine. "How the hell did you get inside there?" It was none other than the customized version of the GNY-001F2 Astraea Type F2 that is inside my bag right now. "Wait a minute…." I remembered that I had accidently put the Astraea inside my bag when I rushed through the morning. "Shit, I really hope I don't get into trouble bringing this." Not that Gunpla is not allowed; but only to those who are apart of Gunpla club or to the Model Builder club that are allowed to build and use them, and I'm not a member of either one of them.

"Well I guess I'll just hide you in there for now until I get back home." I close up the bag and entered the class sitting down at my desk; luckily for me my seat is right next to the window where I can casually look outside seeing its view. I switch from paying attention to class and to completely ignoring the lessons for a moment. I do have same homeroom as the Lunar Princess but she's usually up at the Student Council, which kind of gives her an excuse to skip homeroom but she still checks in for attendance.

* * *

After a few classes it's time for some lunch as I got up from my seat and head outside somewhere. "Hmm, now where can I find a good place to eat some lunch?"

"Excuse me Kamijou-kun." A familiar voice call out to me, which to my surprise it was none other than Maya Tsukiya.

"Oh, Luna-"

"Ah-hem." With an elegant slight cough she gave out slight glare to me.

"Uh, Tsukiya…-san?"

Maya quickly switch to a gentle smile in bliss. "Since my lunch was made a little too much I had thought that maybe I could share some of it with you, if you don't mind that is unless you already have lunch that is prepared."

I widen my eyes a bit feeling surprised, since we just only talk to each other is when meet up at the train stops. "Well I was planning on eating some bread, but then again I did forget to eat my breakfast so why not. Well that is you can find a not too crowded place."

"Yes, I most certainly do know of a place like that!"

Is it just me or does she seem a little excited? Even though she is putting calm and compose act, I get the feeling that she enjoys being around me. "Alright I'm in." As I replied to her I followed her to an empty classroom, it's a bit small compare to the usual classrooms, but it does have a nice view from the window. We sat down at a large desk in the center of the room, and Maya unpacks her bento as she sat it in front of us.

"So this is the Student Council Room? I always thought that it would be bigger." I causally commented on the room to kill the silence a bit.

"Both yes and no, we use this room to finish up documents and other paperwork, and have small meetings here we also sometimes use this as a break room as well." She smiles while continuing, "We use the large room for major events that is to come and sometimes we hold a trial regarding to the students punishment." Maya lined up the food as she gave me a pair of chopsticks and picked up a pair for herself.

"I see sounds kind of troublesome. Hehehe." I left out a careless laugh as I start eating the food. "So I better watch out so that I don't end up in there."

"It is but it is worth doing, because I can finally prove to myself that I can be strong and look after the students and take on any difficulties. Yes you should be careful of your actions" She starts to eat along with me.

"Wow that's some courage you got there. Not only that this is pretty good I like the food." I continue eating the food which tasted better than the cooking at my house. Not that the cooking is bad, but the food I'm eating right now is really something.

"Really!? I mean of course I did make it so it's only natural that it should be good." Maya quickly blushes and tries to hide it with her high standard self.

It made me chuckle a bit as I watch her reaction.

"Also It's because of you Kamijou-kun that I resolved myself." She whispered to herself that I could barely hear her.

"Hmm?" I looked at her while eating since I didn't really hear her.

"Oh i-it's nothing don't worry about it!" She smiles wryly as eats as well.

I smiled gently but then I stopped eating for a moment as I start to feel a bit nostalgic. 'Wow, has it really been that long since I talked and laugh with someone?' As I kept thinking about it, I began to feel a little regretful on how I was alone up until this point.

"Kamijou-kun?" She looks at me with puzzled look.

"Miss President! Come quick, we have big trouble!" We both quickly looked at a male student who was in a panic. "Huh, Akira Kamijou!? What are you doing here with the Lunar Princess!?" The male student glares at me with some hostility. It looks like this guy knows about my records of "fun activities". Well I am pretty infamous about it, so I'm use to it.

"Never mind that, what is the emergency?" Maya quickly jumps in to switch his attention to her.

"Uh er…right, there is a group people at the gymnasium demanding to see Akira Kamijou for some reason." They want to see me? Judging on how they are putting on a show just to talk to me instead of coming to me personally. I think I have pretty good idea of who it might be.

"What? Do you know who they are and why they want Kamijou-kun?"

"All I know is that one of them is Yamada, and that he wants to discuss something with him. That's all I know, which is why I came to you instead. Because; having two troublemakers in one place would cause more chaos."

"I see, you did a good job informing so don't worry I'll try to settle things down."

"Yeah, except that I'm already heading out to…take care of things just think of it as cleaning up my own mess, bye-bye." I waved at both Maya and the male student as I quickly left the room with my bag.

"Wait, Kamijou-kun!" She let's out a sigh as she saw me already long. "Let's go before something crazier happens."

"Yes ma'am!" they both exit out the room and head to the gymnasium.

"Alright Yamada you have my attention, and I gotta say I like how you send your invitations really straight-forward." I arrived at the gymnasium while carelessly trying to toy with him.

"You didn't think I would forget what you did to us yesterday huh?" He looks at me with a smirk and an angry glare waiting for the moment to snap and attack me.

"Yesterday, yesterday, hmmm now what did happen yesterday?" I continue to coy with him with a grin across my face.

"Don't you dare to play dumb with me you little shit!"

"Oh interesting choice of words which reminds me. How's the ride home I hope nobody had to suffer the scent of it."

"Grrr! Your really starting to on my last never Kamijou." Yamada clutches his fist tightly.

"Are you sure you would want to make a scene like that? Well more so than you already have." As I continue to mess with him, Yamada quickly takes step forward as he about to rush towards me. "Uh-uh!" I place my bag down and took out looks like a memory chard to a camera and held it up between my fingers. "We wouldn't want anyone else to see this now would we?"

* * *

"Tch! You son of a bitch!" Yamada quickly stops himself in his tracks as he begins to panic and feel frustrated.

"That's more like hehehahaha…." I laugh lowly like a sinister.

"Huh? What's that…?" Yamada switches to a puzzled expression as he peeked through inside my bag with his eyesight.

"Hm?" Weird just a minute ago he was panicking like a trapped mouse. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Hahaha, so is that how it is." Suddenly Yamada puts on a cocky expression as he looks back at me. "Let's make a deal."

I quickly start glare at him but mostly a confused glare than a angry glare. "The hell are you on about Yamada?"

"I mean come on, aren't you the one that always going on about having new ways to have fun? I mean I gotta at least have something to save my skin."

Well he's not wrong, but still I'm getting the feeling I am being set up. "Hmm…I suppose your right, doing things one sided can get very dull. Why not, what's your game then?" I gave out an arrogant grin as I agreed to play along with him.

"A Gunpla battle! Winners takes that memory card and can do whatever he wants with it."

"Gunpla? Are you kidding me I don't have a-." I quickly realize with my eyes widen as I glanced at my bag. "Shit.…" I really hate me sometimes, still if I back out now everyone will know how weak I am. With a quick sigh I looked back at him with a stern expression. "Fine you got yourself a deal. Remember if I win then you might lose your chance come back to this school." I grinned at him trying to intimidate him.

"That's fine, but if I win I'm gonna make sure that life of yours a living hell!" To no avail my bluff didn't work.

In truth, I'm a little nervous I haven't battled anyone since a long time ago back when it was just me and Aoi. Me and Yamada walk to the blue table like platform, and stood on opposite side of each other.

"Please set your GP Base." A computerized voice spoke out as both Yamada and I set our GP Bases on the slots.

* * *

**Author's**** Notes:** Ooooow things are getting interesting aren't they? What do you guy think, is Akira going to be alright or is he going to be crushed in humiliating? Well just gotta head on to chapter 2 to find out.

Anyway I really hope that you guys enjoyed my first chapter of GBF and just in case if you guys ignored the description. This story is based and inspired on Admiral Muffins. Since all of these ideas just rushed in through my head and I'm going to ask permission if I can have some of his OC's in my story to have a bit of crossover.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please write a review for some feedback and some encouragement.


	2. The Shinobi Enters the Fray!

"Please set your GP Base." The computerized voice announces out to set our GP Bases as we did.

"I'm gonna show you a world of hurt Kamijou! So you better be best prepared."

I'm not gonna lie, I feel really nervous right now even though I'm trying to hide it with a forced grin. It has been soooo long since I participated in a Gunpla battle and I might lose; I just hope I remember how the control works. "Let's get this over with." I said to him trying build up confidence as we both set out Gunpla out.

"Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." The computerized voice announce out again as both of us get surround by various blue holographic monitors and two yellow holographic orbs appears in front of us, making it as if we are really inside a cockpit of the mobile suits.

"Field three, forest." The computer announces the stage as the table turns into an open area full trees like an actual real forest.

"Let's go Bolt Gundam!" Yamada launches out his Gunpla of Bolt Gundam from the G Gundam series.

"Hmm, a Gunpla battle huh? I wonder whose fighting?" A handsome high school male with short black hair and black eyes, as his appearance and impression of a well disciplined martial artist and with a striking charisma as he is standing on the second floor of the gymnasium looking down at the scene.

"I guess there's no turning back now." I mumbled under my breath. "Astraea Anarchy, Heading out for destruction." I just wonder for whose destruction since I didn't fit any other weapons on the Astraea except for its mounted head GN vulcans, two GN beam sabers and two GN beam pistols.

"You call that a Gunpla? It seems like your lacking in some areas." Yamada smirks as he commands his Gunpla to walk towards me.

I do the same just get the familiar feel of the controls back. "Good, it looks like the controls haven't changed in that last few years so I should be ok." I continue to mutter myself to avoid Yamada figure things out. I look back at him with a sadistic grin, "Maybe I'm just not trying to compensate for something."

"Hhhhaaaaaaaaa!" The Bolt Gundam comes charging forward to my Astraea Anarchy with its right fist up.

"Tch!" I quickly open one of the panel slots and selected the GN beam pistol as the Astraea draws it out and aims at the Bolt Gundam. "Straight forward attacks like that can only get you shot down so fast." The Astraea Anarchy fired off three shots at the Bolt Gundam's chest.

"Like it's be that easy!" Yamada shouted as the Bolt Gundam uses its left arm to cover its chest and blocks the beams with little to no damage. "Hah!" The Bolt Gundam throws a heavy punch at the Astraea once it got close enough.

"Grrrr!" The Astraea got knocked back from the punch as it slides along the ground on its rear.

"What, already down on your ass? Hahaha, this is too easy that it makes you look pathetic!" The Bolt Gundam uses its boosters for a faster charge with the right arm raised up side ways for a clothesline.

"Like I'll let you!" The Astraea Anarchy leans back and kicks its left foot up as it hits the Bolt Gundam's head making it stagger back.

Yamada quickly regains its balance and looks to the Astraea's direction only to find it not there anymore. "Huh, where did he go?" Suddenly a rain of beam shots showers down on the Bolt Gundam. "Shit!" The Bolt Gundam looks up while using its forearms to block most of the shots, and there he sees my Astraea Anarchy hovering up in mid-air.

This is good I'm getting the familiarity back now. Before I knew it I was making an actual excited smile, a small one but a smile none of the less while I continue the barrage of the beam shots from my GN beam pistol.

"DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME!" The Bolt Gundam suddenly slams both fists to the ground creating an earthly wall as it protects him from the relentless shooting.

"As if that will protect you for long." The Astraea Anarchy boost forward over the wall but only to get suckered punched by the Bolt Gundams right hook to the face with its fist. "Gah!"

"I got you now you sneaky bastard!" The Bolt Gundam slams it knee to the cockpit making the Astraea bend over forward. Then it clutches both hands together and swung down like a hammer onto the Astraea's back.

"Grrr-agghh!" The Astraea crashes onto the earthly wall. "Damn this is not good!" The Astraea struggles to get back up as it staggers while trying.

"Look out below!" The Bolt Gundam come hurling down like a comet with its left shoulder in front.

"Move damn it!" Astraea Anarchy quickly boosted out of the way as the Bolt Gundam crashes down through the earthly wall as it crumbles apart. "That was close, that thing is like a walking tank I need to hit it with beam sabers, but if I do that Yamada will just tear me apart."

The Bolt Gundam pops out of the smoke from behind. "I won't let you get away that easily!"

* * *

As the match went on Maya Tsukiya quickly opens the door to the upstairs floor of the gymnasium as enters from the hallway. "What's this? A Gunpla battle, well I better put a stop to this before the situation worsens." Before the Lunar Princess could make a move an arm suddenly stood out in front of her. "Huh?" She looks at the one stopped her and it was the male student who took a great interest of the battle. "V-Vice President Amatsaki!?" She suddenly widens her eyes with surprise.

Kouji Amatsaki: Vice President of the Student Council, and President of the Gunpla club. "Please do not interrupt this battle they have my permission to settle their disputes this way."

She knew it was an obvious lie but she still decides to go along with it. "Very well then if that is what you say than everything is in your care, but once this battle is over someone is going to be punished." With a royal like demeanor she agreed to let things go along as she looks down at the battle watching. "Kamijou-kun!" She gasps under breath as she sees me battling against the delinquent boss.

"Hmm?" Kouji glances at her for a quick second than looks back down to the battle.

* * *

Back to the fight Bolt Gundam is bear hugging the life out of the Astraea Anarchy. "Come on I know you can do better than this!" Yamada laughs out like a mad man, "Just give up now and everything will end quickly!" As The Bolt Gundam continues to squeeze the Astraea in half, I can start to hear the cracking sound among the frame.

"Tch, as if!" Astraea Anarchy swings its left knee at the Bolt Gundam's cockpit making it loosen its grip on me. "Now it's my turn!" Astraea Anarchy manages to break free from the Bolt Gundam's arms and does a quick draw slash with a GN beam saber by using the right arm.

"Aaarrggghh!" The Bolt Gundam manages to avoid a fatal blow by boosting back barely in time, but still received a large cut across the chest and cockpit. "You lucky bastard, I'm ending this now!" The Bolt Gundam charges back at me with both arms crossed.

"Better gain some distance." The Astraea boosts backwards trying to gain some distance.

"I was hoping you'll do that!" The Bolt Gundam gets ready to make its attack.

Suddenly something appears in my sight. "Huh! What's the!?" I see…no I feel and sense small light particles flowing through the Bolt Gundam's shoulders as it motions around like a cross slash attack. At that moment my instincts jumps in as I pull on a full stop.

"!?" Upstairs Kouji suddenly gets surprised as he widens his eyes on me.

At that moment the Bolt Gundam's shoulder hammers props out and a beam chain attaches them to two beam saber handles of the Bolt Gundam. "Now be crushed!" As he yelled out the Bolt Gundam swung both hammers in a cross attack.

Astraea Anarchy quickly ducks as both hammers misses me and at the same time I boosted forward impaling the Bolt Gundam dead center in its chest with the GN beam saber.

"W-What the!? T-that's impossible!" Yamada starts to panic as he lost all traces of thought on what to do.

"Hehehahahaha!" feeling the excitement of the battle I trace the GN beam saber across cutting the Bolt Gundam while at the same time shooting the GN beam pistol in the open holes and cuts. Then I finally slash out of the Bolt Gundam as it explodes.

"Battle ended." The computerized voice announces the end of the battle as it declares me the winner. Everyone roared and cheered as they watched through the whole thing.

Kouji who was watching from upstairs was smiling with excitement. "Interesting, could he be the worthy opponent that I have been searching for so long?" He mumbles to himself in a low tone.

"Amatsaki-kun?" The Lunar Princess tilts her head as she looks at the Vice President.

Kouji felt his fighting spirit rose up after the fight and couldn't help but to smile as he raced down stairs of the gymnasium.

* * *

"F-Fuck, how can this happen? I-I lost." Yamada fell onto his knees feeling his defeat overwhelming him.

"Yeah, and you know what that means Yamada." I stood still as my Astraea Anarchy looks down at the wreckage of the Bolt Gundam that is lying down on the ground.

"NOT SO FAST KAMIJOU!" Another voice shouted out next to Yamada as three MS-09R Rick Doms appeared in font of Astraea Anarchy.

I sigh at the three who jumped in uninvited. I swear this is so typical the small fries are trying to clean up their boss's messes whether he lost or not. "I won against your boss, so shouldn't you just scurry on away or something?"

"As if we would do that!"

"Yeah, we'll protect our boss's pride."

"Besides he said if you won, you can keep the memory card. He didn't say anything about defeating him."

"Oh great, what a typical thing to say." As I said so sarcastically as I looked at them. "I'll wipe the floor of you guys just like with Yamada!" I grin sadistically, and what's this? Why am I feeling all of this excitement and getting this cockiness from? For once, I feel like I'm really having fun.

Astraea Anarchy stands ready, as I anxiously wait on their assault.

"LET'S GET HIM!" One of the gang members yells out as his Rick-Dom charges at me with its Bazooka ready.

""YEAH!"" The other two yelled out as well while their Rick-Doms does the same.

"Heeeh, here they-." As I was about to make a counter attack something; no a few things flew past me from behind. "Huh, what the?"

At that instant, the three Rick-Doms were stabbed dead center at their cockpits of what look like multiple kunai knives.

"H-Hey how!?"

"T-The hell!?"

"J-Just happened!?" As the three of them finished their sentences the kunai knives implodes on them as they were taken out in an instant.

I quickly looked behind me and there he was. The one who just had taken out three opponents at once like it was nothing. "That looks like a…"

Standing on top of a large hill with it's arms crossed in a dignified posture as it looks down at Astraea Anarchy was a black and blue customized GAT-04 Windam: It looks like it carrying two smaller versions of the Anti-Ship Beam swords behind it's waist, a beam boomerang on it's left shoulder, a launcher Gatling gun on its right shoulder, and two large pods on both of its legs…no not pods more like containers probably for carrying those explosive kunai knives. As side from the gatling gun I don't see much of any other long distance weapon excluding the throwing weapons. For reason I'm getting very bad vibe from this Gunpla, and this pressure I'm feeling i-it's telling me that it's too dangerous to confront it.

"H-Hey, i-isn't that!?" One of the students from the audience nervously points to the Windam.

"Y-Yeah, it is his!" A female from the audience nods to the student with an excited smile and blushed face.

"It's the Vice President's prized Gunpla! Kouji Amatsaki's Shinobi Windam!" As the students from the audience announced its name, the Shinobi Windam purple eyes gave out a momentary glow.

"I watched your entire match and I most say that I am truly impressed. It's not everyday that I get to feel this hyped up, so allow me to have the honor to duel you!" The Shinobi Windam suddenly jumps high up in the air with the help of its thrusters, then draw out an anti-ship beam sword underhanded as it charges at me.

"You gotta be kidding me! Who the hell talks that way?" I aim the GN beam pistol at the Shinobi Windam and fired a single shot at him.

The Shinobi Windam quickly draws out a kunai knife from one its containers and tosses to intercept the beam shot resulting to explode, as it made a small smokescreen. At that moment the Shinobi Windam had boosted through the smoke with remarkable speed while slashing down with the anti-ship beam sword.

"He's fast!" The Astraea Anarchy quickly blocked the anti-ship sword with the GN beam saber and forced it out of the way as I aim the GN beam pistol at him at the Shinobi Windam's head and fired a shot at him.

"Heh…" The Shinobi Windam quickly ducks avoiding the beam and spun around and thrust its foot, kicking the Astraea Anarchy at its chest.

"Grrrr!" The kick had my Astraea Anarchy flying across the field and crash among a couple of trees. I look at the Shinobi Windam as it runs towards me like an actual ninja. "This guy…" For some reason even though I'm losing I still feel the excitement taking over me as I can only grin.

"You feel it don't you?" He smiles at me as if he is seeing right through me. The Shinobi Windam quickly jumps upward making an aerobatic spin and threw the beam boomerang off to the side, then gets ready for another slash with his anti-ship beam sword.

"Hah, trying to show off with your fancy techniques threw your aim off." As the Astraea Anarchy puts away the GN beam saber, it quickly drew out my other GN beam pistol and aims with both pistols at the Shinobi Windam about to puncture it full of holes.

At that instant the beam boomerang came around from my left and cuts through both GN beam pistols, right before my Astraea Anarchy could get a chance to pull the trigger.

"What the!? No way!" I let go both of the GN pistols and boosted away back avoiding the in coming slash from above.

The Shinobi Windam stands back up after missing the attack and looks straight at me. "What's wrong? Don't tell me that the infamous Akira Kamijou, the number one trouble maker of Khushrenada High is afraid." Vice President Amatsaki is making a competitive smile at me while mocking.

"Tch, as if! I'm not running away!" Astraea Anarchy draws out both GN beam sabers and charges at Shinobi Windam at high speed.

"That's the spirit! Use that drive and fight me!" Shinodi Windam charges at me back with its anti-ship beam sword under-handed.

Both Astraea Anarchy and Shinobi Windam clashes together as my GN beam saber is locked with his anti-ship beam sword. Astraea Anarchy swung with the other GN beam saber across at Shinobi Windam's waist, but the Shinobi Windam blocks it by quick drawing out the other anti-ship beam sword under-handed, then swiftly side-kicks my Astraea Anarchy on its right side.

"Aggh! Take this!" As Astraea Anarchy was knocked to the side it fired its head GN vulcans at him.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Shinobi Windam swiftly boost to the sides as he spun around the place with aerobatic maneuvers.

"No way!? Can Gunplas really move like that?" I boosted up towards him readying to strike at him with my GN beam sabers.

"Hmph!" He quickly tries to give me a sweep kick to knock me down to the ground.

"I'm not that easy to be beaten!" I instinctively boost upwards avoiding the sweep-kick and stabs down with my right GN beam saber.

Shinobi Windam jumps back dodging the GN beam saber as it stabbed into the ground. "He's getting better and better with each passing minute." Kouji threw out another competitive smile and commands the Shinobi Windam to dash forward.

Astraea Anarchy slashes upward with the GN beam saber that was stabbing the ground as it thrown dirt at the incoming Shinobi Windam.

"A diversionary attack?" The Shinobi Windam side steps to the left and throws its left anti-ship beam sword at my left hand.

The thrown anti-ship beam sword disarms my left GN beam saber by knocking out of my hands. "Heh, right idea but wrong attack." I fired the GN vulcans at him.

"One should not underestimate one's abilities." Kouji says out proudly and full of confidence as the Shinobi Windam thrusts its left palm upward hitting up the Astraea Anarchy's chin while the GN vulcans missed its target due the palm strike diverting its attack.

"Grrrr! This guy is…." The force of the upper palm strike was enough to lift Astraea Anarchy's feet off of the ground; surprisingly it didn't manage to tears its head off.

The Shinobi Windam thrust the anti-ship beam sword at Astraea Anarchy's cockpit with the handle's end.

Again Astraea Anarchy is knocked on to its ass. "Damn, making a fool out of me!" The moment I try to get back up again a kunai knife flew past Astraea Anarchy's head and scratches the cheek as it landed right behind me. "!?" Right then and there I knew that he didn't miss on accident, but on purpose to let me know that he could have finished this at any given moment. I could only sit there in defeat while looking at him in awe.

Shinobi Windam stood there with a throwing position as he already thrown a kunai knife as its purple eyes glowed momentary signaling a victory.

I gritted my teeth with the feeling of humiliation of defeat as I hear the loud roars of cheering while the audience stomped with their feet and claps their hands.

"Wow did see that!" One of the students yelled out.

"Yeah it was awesome! Never would have thought I get to see Amatsaki-senpai in action!" A junior in the audience also yelled out.

"He's so cool and handsome!" The females squealed out as they watched as well.

All I did was look down as I turn off my GN beam saber admitting defeat.

Kouji lightly smiled with satisfaction but than notices something, 'Hmm, what's this on the left shoulder of my Shinobi Windam? Gun shot wounds, and it appears to be from vulcans. Could it be that he actually landed a hit on me?' He spoke into his mind while smiling yet again as he looks at me. 'Akira Kamijou huh, it looks like you have great potential in you, I want see how much you'll grow.'

* * *

"Okay that is enough excitement now, Yamada and his company must head to the principle office immediately." Everything died down at the instant when Maya Tsukiya aka The Lunar Princess came down stairs.

"Crap it's The Lunar Princess!?"

"What should we do Bro!?"

"We gotta get out of hear boss!" Yamada's gang members start to panic on the situation.

"No, we lost fair and square. We will face whatever punishment that awaits us." Yamada for once said something noble.

"Right, then be sure to follow me I shall escort you." after a strong willed dignified response she turned me with a worried look as I'm still looking down with my bangs shadowing over my eyes. "Kamijou-kun…." She mutters under her breath with a low tone that nobody could hear her.

"Miss President please, would allow me to escort them instead." Kouji said to her politely like gentleman.

"Hmm? No it's no trouble for me I can handle this myself."

"Sorry but that's not what I meant. What I mean was since I let things go out of hand I should take responsibility and escort them for you." He bows elegantly as he continues putting up a gentleman manner.

Maya gives out a small sigh and nods to his request. "Very well, I will leave things in your care Vice President Amatsaki." Bowing elegantly like a true high class noble and let Kouji take the delinquents away. "Now then, everyone else please leave the gymnasium and be sure not to be late for class, the bell is about to ring any minute now."

Everyone groaned and complained as they exited the building except for me, Maya, and Kouji who is about to escort Yamada and his gang.

"Amatsaki!" Finally I decided to say something as I kept my eyes hidden.

The Vice President stops as he looks at me, "Yes, Kamijou-kun?" Suddenly he caught something in his hand as it was tossed to him. "What's this, a memory card?" With a puzzled expression he looked at the memory card and back to me.

"It's evidence of what Yamada and his gang had been doing for his activities." Without glancing at him while my back is towards him I explained to him what it was.

"I see, thank you this will very much help and I'll keep it in high regard." After smiling he turns around and begins to escort Yamada and his crew. "Now I understand why you keep covering for him Miss President." He leaves the gymnasium with Yamada and his companions.

Overhearing his last statement I almost turned my head to take a glance, but decided not to as Maya blushes a bit for a moment.

Maya shakes her head slowly side to side and regain her composure, "….Um Kamijou-kun are you-…" She reaches out to me with her arm.

"Stop. Just stop, I'll be fine on my own it's just a game so there's nothing to be depressed about." I picked my Astraea Anarchy and its equipment and put it in my bag. "I finished what I had to do anyway, so everything else doesn't matter to me all nor do I care."

Maya continues to look at me with a straight face as her arm goes down. "Maybe you should care a little more, and the way I saw you whether you were winning or losing it seemed like you were having fun. Either way I really liked how continued fighting without giving up and I believe that is something very special."

As I listened to her I bite my lower lip, "Whatever I'm heading out now." I walked away out of the gymnasium leaving Maya by herself.

She sighs depressingly as she closed her hand to her chest, "Kamijou-kun, how can I save you? Just like how when you saved me."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day I had sat through class quietly whether paying attention to class or not was irrelevant, because all heard was the whispers and gossips of how the Gunpla battles I had went. It was really bothersome that I really wanted to ditch school and head home, but I decided not to since it was like everything else would be a waste of time. For some reason everything else just seemed irrelevant and pointless. As school ended for the day I walked out to the front gate then I looked back for a moment as I gave out a sigh. "I guess she would be busy after today's mess." I walked off to the train stations and on my way I started to the think, 'That's weird, why was I looking forward to see The Lunar Princess just now?' After I got on to the train I remember when we were having lunch together. I gave out a sigh and mutter to myself, "I guess I've been by myself for too long as well." Afterward I had gotten off of the train at my stop and head straight back home.

On my way home a familiar female with a male company linking arms spots me from a distance.

"Hmm, Akira?" She watches me and spoke in a soft low tone, as I do not notice her at all.

Her male companion notices her reaction and asks, "Is everything alright Aoi?"

"Yes I'm fine Tatsuma-kun but it's Akira, he seems…different." Yes my childhood friend is the one who saw me is with her boyfriend Shiro Tatsuma. He has an average face with a slight messy brown hair and brown eyes as he doesn't really stands out all that much. He's like your typical anime protagonist: reeks of naivety, kind and caring, always looking out for the weak and stands up for them, and he also has such a childish dream of one day of becoming a hero or an ally of justice. I may have been adventurous but that was only back when I was just a kid.

"You want to go see if he's ok?"

Aoi shakes her head no, "At times like these it's best for him to be alone and sort things out for himself."

"Are you sure, I mean he is your childhood friend and not mention there has been a lot of bad rumors going around him."

"I know." She nods then starts to put on a heart-warming smile. "That is why I know Akira the best, because I know he is a lot stronger than anyone that I know. Besides I know for a fact that he had already realized it and I believe in him."

Tatsuma smiles at her lightly feeling the trust she has for her childhood friend, "I see."

I returned home and locked the door behind me as I walked up to my and place my school bag on my dresser. I lay on my bed with my forearm slightly covering my eyes and forehead, and my other hand grabs onto my chest of where my heart is. "….eeeeh….heeee…heeeeh…hehehe…Hehehe Hahahahahahaha!" I suddenly sprang up sitting up on the edge of my bed with a bright smile. "Gunpla huh? Hehehahahaaaaah! I've forgotten just how much fun it was." I looked at the palm of my hand as I remembering the feeling of the battle from today and from three-four years ago. "Kouji Amatsaki, you better watch out because I'm gonna finish building my Astraea Anarchy and return the humiliation by kicking your ass a hundred times over!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hmm, indeed things are starting to heat up more and more, Just when Akira won his Gunpla first battle in the few years he had stopped. Kouji shows up and knocks him down but hey what can expect for one of the cities top fighters against a rusty fighter who had just got back on his feet. But that only serve Akira to strive for more, but more importantly what was that deceive moment against Yamada when those particles appeared only Akira? Well let's see how things turn in chapter 3.

Alright guys thank you for reading chapter 2 I really hoped you guys enjoyed the fighting cause that took most of my efforts to pull off. Just in case if any of you want to know or haven't found out; Yes Kouji is going to be Akira's main rival and antagonist in this story. As for his background he is born and raised in a martial arts dojo that does teach ninjutsu but only to the those with bloodline of the family. So yes which makes him all the more unpredictable with his strategies and tactics, along with his minds-eye that he has developed over the years of training. Sorry but that is all that I can disclose for now if you would like my info on Kouji than would have to wait for the chapter that brings up his background.

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have, so please write a review for feedback and encouragement.


	3. The Starting Point!

The very next I had already gotten up and got ready as I ate my breakfast then left the house after locking it. "Ok I just need to find one of those work shops, and I think there's that one place called Juro's Model Works or some thing like that? Well no matter I'll figure things out soon enough." As I walked through the sidewalks to the train station to get to school something quickly cover both of my eyes.

"Guess who?" With a familiar voice followed by a famine giggle could only be one person.

"Aoi, you know these games you do get very old and well pretty boring." I said after making a small irritated sigh.

Yup, it is none other than my childhood Aoi Kanzaki. "Boring? So what your saying is that trying to surprise my closest and best friend of whom I know so long with a clever greeting is boring?" She lets go of my eyes as she says to me trying to be all dramatic while at the same time pouting.

As for me I kept on walking making nothing out of it. "Yes, that is if you keep doing it EVERY single time you come and greet with me. Except for all of those other times when you become a royal pain in the ass, with those lectures of yours." I grinned slightly when I retorted to her.

"Well how else are you're gonna know if I don't tell you, and it's not like your gonna listen to the adults on how they say it anyway." Damn, she got me there. With a fake sigh she places her right hand on her cheek. "Honestly, it makes worry of how my childhood friend can be so unreliable if he needs me to keep him in check and set him straight." She puts on a small smile as she playfully mocks me.

I stop in my tracks at the train station and I turn around to her with an agitated smile while looking at her. "Oh is that right?" I quickly pulled on both of her cheeks with my hands while pitching them. "This is coming from the girl who would always cry whenever she was alone, gets picked on, and messes up on her cooking. Seriously woman, are you trying to find new ways to create poison?"

"Owowowow! That hurts, and besides that is back when we were back in Kindergarten. I've improved a lot since then." She does have a point in more ways then one.

"Yeah, except for your cooking. Seriously how is it that your boyfriend still alive, are you sure that he didn't actually die and you just replaced him with some doppelganger?" I kept pulling on her cheeks satisfying my sadistic self.

She begins to get teary eye like a child which looks cute with her cool tomboyish style. "Ow…ouch he is alive and well! Also, my cooking has improved a lot since last. Like I said I've changed a lot since then."

"The only thing that's changed is your height and you got some boobs." I removed my hands from her cheeks and groped her breast. Surprisingly they are a little more plumped and well-developed than I had thought.

Aoi's face lights up red as a tomato, "Kyaaa!" With a single blow to my stomach of her fist it made a powerful impact strong enough for anyone to hear it, as it forced me to crouch down and letting her go. "Geez, Akira! Don't you know that you can't be doing that to girls. Not even Tatsuma-kun had chance to touch them yet…." She mumbles down to herself at her last sentence while covering her breast with both of her arms while blushing.

I struggle to get back up while my left hand holds onto my stomach. "Yeah, I'll take a note on that." I was saying it sarcastically of course.

"This is why you don't have any friends or a girlfriend at that matter. Seriously I do want us to be together forever, but I can't keep looking after you all the time."

"…."

"I really do worry for you, so please Akira. Please stop doing things that you're gonna regret."

I stood back up with a small sigh and said back to her while dusting myself off, "I'll be fine so you don't have worry about me. I may have…found something a little more fun of what I had been doing before."

Aoi looks at me with widen eyes for a moment, but then quickly changed her expression with a light smile. "I'm glad to hear that, and well I better best be going now so that I won't be late for school." She runs off while waving goodbye to me as I waved back at her.

"Yet again she sees right through me, pfft…Hehe" Yup this is how it usually is for me and Aoi whenever we hangout now. Unknown for me as the train came by as I walk inside of it, there was someone hiding behind somewhere behind.

"Who is that girl that was just with Kamijou-kun?" Maya who had been hiding behind the crowd of people as she held her hand to her chest while feeling a bit empty in her heart. "She was pretty, and they do seem offly close to each other…" She quickly shakes her head side to side regain her composure as she enters the train then it took off afterwards.

* * *

"Okay, Maya you just got to confront him about it and ask!" she mutters to herself trying find her determination. "But if I ask him now…then wouldn't it be weird if I just appeared in front of him out of nowhere when I could've just…said hi to him right then and there?" She sighs under her breath feeling troubled deep with in her thoughts. Then all of sudden something grabbed onto her shoulder which made her jump into surprise, and turned around then slap the shit out of the person's face on instinct with a loud thundering sound.

"Agggghhhh! Motherfucker, what's today, Akira get's beat up by female's day!" Yup it was me, so much for me trying to check on the sad little Lunar Princess.

"Uh, K-Kamijou-k-kun!? Ah! I'm so sorry I-I didn't know who it was, you suddenly startled me and I just reacted." It's pretty rare that The Lunar Princess would panic over something like this. She normally act calm, cool, and collected at school with everyone else. I guess even the famous uptight Student Council President have a side like this to her.

"Well, I had been trying to call out to you, because you seem to be down in the dumps for reason so I thought that maybe that I'd check to see what's up? Oww…" I tried touching the mark on my cheek with finger.

"O-Oh, I see I'm really sorry I was just deep in thought. But you should really learn not to sneak up on a lady. Otherwise what just happened will happen again." She gave a quick dignified nod as she pulls back her composure.

Note to self, pay more attention to Aoi's lectures. I just might learn something in the future that doesn't cause me to get punched or slapped. "By the way, what was on your mind anyway?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing really it's just…uh…the work! Not only I have to focus on my school work and studies. I also have work for the Student Council that always needs to be done. Which is just me being tired is all and now I still have to continue the work." She tried to cover up her really thoughts with a lie feeling uneasy and wrong as if she is trying to intrude too much in my private life.

"Oh I see, just as I thought working in the Student Council can make things overwhelming." I grinned at her, knowing that I don't have to go through all that, but mostly felt a little suspicious of her which can only mean more fun for me to tease her.

She giggles as she took out a handkerchief and places it on my cheek. "If you already knew that, than you should stop your mishaps at school so things would be a lot easier for us." She smiled at me with a heart warm felt smile.

I dropped the grin as I rose my eyebrow, "That remind me…yesterday at the gymnasium, that Vice President Amatsaki had said that you were covering for me. What did he mean by that?"

Maya quickly became shocked at my question, and then she looks down as if she felt guilty and trying to hide something. "As you know, not a lot of people view's you as good person. Even though you have a record of getting into trouble and causes some of them as well, but in reality you're actually helping the school. I wouldn't recommend it and I certainly wish you'll put a stop to it otherwise, days like yesterday won't be so lucky. I'm not saying that I'm naïve to say that things should go all clean and sweet. It's like my father tells me that sometimes in business you have to go out of your own element in order to achieve your goals, but still I wish that there are other ways to do so."

It's true, in life you can't always go a bid by the rules; sometimes you have to go and get your hands dirty. "Either way, like I said before I'm not doing it just to look like a hero nor do I have morals to stand up for the weak. I was just doing it to have my fun."

"I know..." 'But still I believe that deep inside you that there is that kind-hearted little boy that I met all of those years ago.' She thought to herself, as a memory flashed in her head of two little kids. One was a small little girl about eight years old with white hair staring at the other child with admiration. The other was a boy about the same age battling with his OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon.

I gave out a sigh while scratching the back of my head, "Well whatever, it doesn't really matter and besides I think I've found something that might be a little more fun. So prepare to have your work lighten up hehe." I chuckled while grinning.

"Well as long as you're not doing anything that will cause trouble."

"Oh where's the fun in that?" For some reason it became rather more easily to talk to Tsukiya-san lately and how can I say it? It feels rather soothing.

* * *

Afterwards we both got off of the train and went to school just like any other day, and I would tell you how it goes but meh it's nothing really too important. So I'm just gonna fast forward it to the more exciting parts. After school I went off to down town to check out some shops. "Hmm, they say it somewhere around here but where exactly?" As I kept on walking for a few minutes I finally came across the shop that says Juro's Model Works.

As I walked into the shop I looked around as there is hardly anyone here at the moment. "For a world wide popular entertainment industry there's not much people in this shop. Than again it is the weekdays so I'm guessing people are concentrating on there work and other stuff. Hmm?" Then I start hearing noises such as explosions and shootings. "It's coming from the back."

With curiosity and my habit of entering places without being told or being told not to enter. It was a big and wide room about enough to fit twenty people as the walls were decorated with Gunpla posters and weird graffiti. There is also a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall and the sound system seems to be pretty high-end. Next to it was a shelf containing a collection of neatly arranged Gundam DVDs, Blu-Rays, Manga, Magazines, Novels and other Gundam related merchandises. There were also two large glass cases displaying various Gunpla model kits. Surprisingly there's a small bar near at the corner of the room that serves just about every thing snacks, drinks, and even some liquor. Now this is y kind of place, but what really caught my attention was the table platform for Gunpla battles. There I see to my surprise even though I shouldn't be I see a familiar face battling with someone about our age wearing glasses as his bleached hair reaches about to his shoulders.

"Man this guy is good! Luckly Keiko isn't here to see this because if she did, not only she'll make fun of me but would do something horrible that will take Suzume-chan's purity and innocence away." He shudders at the thought of it as if a deep cold chill ran down through his spine. I don't know who this Keiko person is but she sounds…interesting.

"If you're that worried than maybe you should try beating me!" With a strong competitive smile Kouji Amatsaki made his Shinobi Windam swoop his way through a barrage of fire from a GN-X that's shooting with a long barrel GN beam rifle as it tries to gain some distance.

"Vice President Amatsaki…" Remembering my defeat by him I clutched my right fist tightly.

"Oh a customer? Sorry I didn't think anyone would be coming aside from my regulars who always come here to mess around. Is there anything you need from me in my shop?" A middle-aged man with a mustache came appeared and greeted me as he was taller than me.

"Huh?" I looked at him as he stood there with a light welcoming smile as you see with any other shop employees.

"My name is Juro Watanabe and I am the owner of this shop so how can I help you?"

"Yo." I threw in a casual greeting as I look at him. "I'm just looking for some parts to customize my Gunpla."

"Oh, I see is there any recommendations you like to ask of me?"

"No not really, but I do see you got your own pimped out battle system here." I turn my attention back to the fight.

"Well of course. It would be strange not to have one if you own a shop and why not have it a little more enjoyable." Juro also turns his attention to the battle as well. "The one with the glasses is one of my regulars I've told you about his name is Mii-chan."

"Stop calling me Mii-chan!" Mii-chan retorts back to Juro-chan in irritation as he puts the breaks on the GN-X and draws out the GN beam saber while trying to slash across the Shinobi Windam as he put away the long barrel GN beam rifle.

Wow this guy sure doesn't like being called that. I put on an evil smile as I found a way to mess with guy.

"As for the other guy well, he's not a regular but does come here once and every while to challenge others that come here and he's really good. Possibly one of the very few that can stand on even ground with my shop's top contender, his name is-." As Juro continues to with the introduction I quickly cut him off.

"Kouji Amatsaki, Vice President of the Student Council in Khushrenada High and President of their Gunpla club." I continue to watch as the Shinobi Windam quickly draws out its anti-ship beam sword blocking it while holding it under-handed as usual with the right hand.

"Oh? I guess you would know him since you both are wearing the same school uniform." He gave out a light chuckle while continuing to watch with me.

"Unfortunately, yes I do." I gave out a tiresome sigh as I scratch the back of my head.

Juro raised his eyebrow at me but then gave a shrug as he mutters to himself, "Oh the youth these days." He chuckles while he flexed with his muscles as the fight continues on.

The Shinobi Windam shifts to the unarmed side of the GN-X getting ready to strike with its left hand, but the GN-X quickly grabs the left arm blocking the attack with the right GN claws.

"That will be enough pouncing around." Mii-chan adjusts his glasses with a stern look as if he has the victory with his grasp. The GN-X quickly fired of its GN vulcans at the Shinobi Windam.

"I wouldn't get so cocky just yet." Shinobi Windam quickly ducks down avoiding a direct attack from the GN vulcans, and before the GN-X can react the Shinobi Windam quickly starts shooting at the GN-X feet with the launcher gatling gun on its right shoulder.

The GN-X quickly lets go of the Shinobi Windam's arm and retreats up in the air. "So you finally decided to use that gatling gun on me? I was wondering when you'll use it. So much for you code of not using guns to win battles." The GN-X draws out the long barrel GN beam rifle and aims it towards the Shinobi Windam. "Huh?" In his view instead of the Shinobi Windam being in his sights, it was a huge dust cloud working like a smoke screen covering the Shinobi Windam from sight. "He wasn't aiming at my feet at all, but at the ground below my feet while using the gatling gun to create his own smokescreen." Mii-chan widen his eyes in surprise while still have the long barrel GN beam rifle aim. "Well it doesn't matter since it's not big enough to hide your location."

"Is that so?" Kouji smiles with full confidence at his opponent.

"I don't fall for your blu-." Suddenly a beam boomerang came to his left but Mii-chan anticipated this as the GN-X swung the GN beam saber upwards knocking the beam boomerang away. Then from the front an explosive kunai is thrown towards the GN-X but Mii-chan quickly shot it down with the long barrel GN beam rifle. "Like I was trying to say, I don't fall for your bluffs."

Wow he quickly fended off the Vice President's sneak attacks like it was natural. "Whoa I gotta admit that was impressive. Wait…no" I look closer at the battle.

"That was impressive I'd admit, but you did not foresee my true intention." The dust cloud cleared up as the Shinobi Windam's left arm had a wire attached the GN-X's chest.

"But how!? I could have sworn that defended off all of your attacks!" Mii-chan was shocked as he tries to playback the memory of what happened. "Wait, unless that beam boomerang and the kunai knife was just distraction!" As the memory flashes in his head that after the explosive kunai knife explodes the wire was already right behind it as that small explosion was just something to mask the wire. "Tch!" Mii-chan quickly tries to cut the wire with the GN beam saber and about to shoot at the Shinobi Windam at the same time.

"If you think that was shocking, then get a load of this." The Shinobi Windam's wire suddenly sends out electricity causing the GN-X to shake violently as it gets shocked through it's entire body.

"Crabsticks." Mii-chan quickly tries moving the controls around to regain control, but unfortunately the GN-X could only move so little at its current state.

"Now it's time to end this." The wire wheels in the GN-X to the Shinobi Windam as it drew out an anti-ship beam sword with the right hand again.

"I won't give up that easily!" The GN-X starts shooting all over the place with the GN vulcans unable to aim properly.

The GN vulcans kept missing the Shinobi Windam as it booted to the GN-X. "You are a strong opponent indeed but unfortunately you could not defeat me. For that you are….UNWORTHY!" The Shinobi Windam severs the GN-X's in two through its waist with the anti-ship beam sword as its purple eyes glowed.

"Battle ended." The computerized voice announces the end of the battle as it showed the Vice President and his Shinobi Windam as the winner.

Kouji smiles sweetly as he picks up his Shinobi Windam while putting it way. "Thank you for letting me fight you Mitsuo-kun, I enjoyed our battle." He bows like a martial artist at Mii-chan as he walks out of the shop.

* * *

Juro looks at Kouji and whistles. "Man I'm pretty sure that kid probably could give Ms. Justice a run for her money." He quickly flexes his muscles at the thought of it. Okay, for a man of his age he is pretty fit, but why the flex? Kinda reminds me of my dad a little too much. More importantly, who the hell call themselves Ms. Justice?

Mii-chan on the other hand, looks down at his GN-X with despair as he sighed.

"Don't worry about it too much Mii-chan that guy was really strong so you shouldn't be so down about. You did your best and that's what all that counts." Juro walks up to Mii-chan and pats his shoulder trying to cheer him up. Honestly, I kind of sympathize with him of how humiliating it is to lose just like. But unfortunately I won't I'll just mind my own business and get what I came for.

" One, please stop calling me Mii-chan and no, it's not that I lost that got me depressed." Mii-chan's expression suddenly shifted from depressed looking to full on fear for life. "It's what Keiko-chan would do if she ever found out that I lost gets me afraid!" Whoa I can totally see that fearful twitching under his eye. "So, please Juro-chan! You have to promise me not to breathe a word of this to anyone or anything! Living thing or not, if Keiko-chan ever and I mean EVER finds out that I lost. My precious childhood friend Suzume-chan would be done in by that lustful lesbian she-devil!"

"Heeeeeh." I made creepy grin as I thought about, and I gotta say I would like to see how that goes.

Mii-chan quickly turns to me with a paranoid expression and yells at me, "Oh don't you dare to even think about it!" Too late I already have hehehaha. "Wait who are you?"

"Oh right he's a new customer and he wears the same uniform as Amatsaki-kun, so must he be a Gunpla club member of Khushrenada High." Juro looks at Mii-chan as he tries to introduce me.

"Not exactly, yes we go to the same school but I'm not with any clubs. Joining clubs are a bore for me so I don't waste time on them."

"Oh, well okay but what is your name?" Juro ask me as he looks at my direction.

"Ah, I guess I didn't introduce myself well whatever." I shrugged with my shoulders. "My name is Akira Kamijou."

"Akira…Kamijou? I think I've heard that name before…NO NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Mii-chan quickly turns back to Juro hysterically. "Juro-chan, please help a fellow man out. For love, for peace, and for the entire male population that are in love with their childhood friends! So please Juro-chan." Wait Juro"-chan"? Isn't that a little weird to call an older man like that?

Juro-chan lets out a sigh as he scratches his head in response to Mii-chan's desperate pleas. "Alright just because this IS Keiko-chan we're talking about so I don't mind keeping quiet about it."

"Yes thank you, thank you Juro-chan I always knew that I can count on you. It looks like my love for my childhood friend is safe." Mii-chan sighs in relief as he adjusts his glasses.

This guy must really be in love with his childhood friend, and it's pretty nostalgic since I also was in love with my childhood friend. It makes me sick to my stomach; I'm so gonna screw around with this guy. I went from smiling light heartily to a full on sadistic grin.

"But I can't do anything if anyone else decides to spill the beans or if Keiko-chan some how finds out herself."

"That won't be too much of a problem Juro-chan, just because Kamijou-kun goes to the same school as…Ama…tsaki…-kun…." Mii-chan's head slowly turns to me looking all nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, when you said that your Akira Kamijou…Did you perhaps meant…Thee Akira Kamijou in…That Khushrenada High?" Mii-chan gulps his throat as he asked me.

Oh, it looks like he finally realizes who I am. "Hmm, last I check I'm still the only Akira Kamijou in my school or any other schools." I gave out a light-hearted smile as my aura shows mischief.

Juro-chan on the other hand was left confused as he raised an eyebrow at us. "So Mii-chan you know this guy or something."

"Akira Kamijou is an infamous trouble-maker throughout all of the schools in this city from middle to high school and there are also some universities that heard of him as well."

"An infamous trouble-maker, like how so Mii-chan?"

"One please stop calling me that! And two well he doesn't exactly make trouble. He's more like a trouble-looker as in he usually goes around messing with bullies, delinquents, thieves, and gangs. He has them get kicked out of school and or arrested depending on the crime of course."

"That doesn't unnecessary sounds like a trouble-maker sounds more like some kind of hero or private detective if you ask me."

"Yeah at first but the thing is it's his methods. He completely disregards the rules such as trespassing private property, invasion of personal privacy, getting into fights, black-mail, and even bribery. All for his ways to have fun so they say." Mii-chan explains while sweating nervously.

"You also forgot my favorite vandalism, just gotta love vandalism." I just put on a careless smile as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Hmm, if you put it like that it would make him a trouble-maker; I'm surprised the kid isn't in jail yet." Juro-chan crosses his arms as he stares at me.

"Well the level of the offenses isn't exactly all that big despite how it sounds. If anything they just write it off as helping the community since he gathers the strong evidence and presents them. So far he only aimed for the bullies and delinquents but that still doesn't mean he won't do anything to the weak."

"Hmm, I see…" Juro-chan uncrossed his arm as he rub chin with his finger, then looks at me with a stern face. "Can I trust you that you won't do any harm to my shop or steal anything?"

"Scouts honor." Still smiling carelessly, I saluted with two fingers in a sarcastic way at Juro-chan.

Juro-chan shrugs with his shoulders as he leaves the backroom. "Good enough for me kid."

"Quite the role model isn't he?" I walked out of the room after Juro-chan left the room while talking to Mii-chan.

"H-Hey, about t-the-…"

"If you're so worried about that lose then don't be, because I'll keep my mouth shut. Well that is to say if I loose interest about it. So see ya later Mii-chan, hehehahaha!" As I left the room I could hear Mii-chan screaming out.

"DON'T CALL ME MII-CHAN! Especially from someone like you!"

* * *

Well that was pretty entertaining in it's own way; anyway back to what I really came for. I take a good look around seeing what can find for my Gunpla. "Hmm I think these would nicely." I picked up two boxes from the stock shelves and walked to the counter of where Juro-chan is standing at.

"Oh an interesting choice: The GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II, and the GNZ-007 Gaddess. An interesting selection if I say so myself." Juro-chan flex his muscles as he rings up the boxes and bags them up then hands them to me. Seriously what's with this guy and him flexing his muscles, does he have some kind of stroke where he has to flex every so often?

I after paying for the price I left the store as Juro-chan tell to come back again. "Alright I got everything I needed." I walked to the station and hopped on to the train as it took off to my stop. After getting off I went straight home and locked the door behind me as I went up stairs and put down the boxes on my dresser.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow, it looks like Akira is starting to get serious with Gunpla as he is getting his parts to complete the Astraea Anarchy. It also seems like his relationship with Aoi is not all that bad as it looked. Not mention it looks things are getting cozy with the Lunar Princess hahaha! But hey we can never be too sure of what might happen next.

In this chapter I tried to reveal more of what Akira's background of what he had been doing before getting back into Gunpla after a few years since he had lost his chance to confess and felt really crushed as noticed that he had let all slipped away from him. I also wanted to show of how their are still people who cares about him despite of all the shit he had been doing. As it actually draws in people around him for better and for worse. And those who would be asking if Maya has a Gunpla? And the answer is yes she does have one and she does battles with it, but I will not disclose on what her Gunpla is. I wish I can tell you but sadly I want to know your guys reaction when I reveal it in the story. Oh and also I DID get the permission to use Admiral Muffins OC's in my story.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, so please leave review for some feedback and encouragement.


	4. A Hard Kick To The BALLS!

After spending a week and a half, I had been trying to make my Gunpla complete and I am almost finished with it. I just need to work on some small complications of the mods. "Hmm, it feels like it's missing something, but just what could it be?" I leaned up against my roller computer chair trying to figure things out. "Let's see the booster pack is equipped with six GN beam saber fangs along with two extra GN beam rifles, yet it still feels like something is still missing." I looked out of my window to check outside and turns out that it's a pretty nice day today. "I guess some fresh air wouldn't hurt at all." I walk down the stairs and sees my parents doing there own thing. My mom cleaning up the kitchen making sure it looks all brand new, and my dad doing some weight lifting to stay fit and healthy.

"Hey, Akira how about go a few rounds with your old man. It has been awhile since we had a match between us." My dad sees me coming down stairs while smirking at the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe another time dad"

"Oh afraid to take on your old man, well I understand anyone would be scared if they see these babies." He flexes his muscles.

How annoying and creepy if you see your own dad showing off his muscles all sweaty. He's no body builder but he does have the body of a pro athlete. "No thanks I'm a little busy with other stuff at the moment."

"Ohhh, you're actually working on something for once? Well isn't that great to hear, and I sure hope it's not something scandalous."

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't trust your only son at all." I put on a blank face as I retort to him. "Just what kind of things you think that I had been doing?"

"Well it wouldn't surprise me that you're actually a yakuza gangster that's been working behind the scenes like some kind of dirty corporate that takes peoples money, and has a thing for classical music." He nods as he continues onward. "Or probably becoming a pimp who tricks girls to become his prostitutes and sell their bodies not before defiling them yourself first! Possibly being some kind of mysterious ninja assassin that makes a zero after his kills; and explore ancient alien vaults. Who knows you're probably even all of those things!"

My mom gasps after listening in to my father, "No, not my Akira! How could you do such dastardly things? To break your own mother's poor heart like this, I thought I had raised you better than this." My mom drops to the floor dramatically like some kind of old fashion soup opera drama.

"If you raised me than you should know that it's all just bullshit!" I quickly retorted to my mom.

My dad quickly dashes towards her and held her shoulders. "Don't worry honey; we will still love him no matter what he has become. Even if he's some kind of crime boss or even if he is the Kingpin of crime."

"Oi." I quickly try to get their attention with a blank face.

"Not worry son, if you turn yourself in now there still be a future for you, and your mother and I will show you the way!"

"Darling!" My mom embraces my dad as they are both getting teary eye.

"Hey! Do you seriously think of me that way!? Okay I admit I had been doing some questionable things, but I'm not nor ever will be anything like that! Just what kind of parents are you who don't even believe in their only child!" As I retort back at them I get the feeling that I'm in some kind comedic anime where any kind of random events can happen with little to no logic at all.

"It's just that you never talk to us about anything so we are worried about you." My mom pretends to be an actress as she tries to act out the single mom in despair routine.

"I do talk to you guys of what I do! Well usually I'm pretty cryptic about it. But I still do talk to the both of you!"

"Don't worry son we will spend as much more time we need with you."

"No dad, I think that would be a bit of a bad idea…You know what never mind I'm just gonna go outside and leave you two alone for a little bit." I quickly turn to the front door and walked out and closed the door behind me with no hesitation. I gave out a slight sigh and mutter to myself while walking away, "And people say that I'm messed up in the head." After walking for awhile I hopped onto a train and rode in it as it took me anywhere as long I get away from the "Family Drama".

* * *

After an hour it took me downtown where all of the stores and other entertaining places. I got off of the train and strolled down the side walks and looked around the shops as I entered some of them. I walked out of a convenience store as I had bought some melon bread and a can of soda. "Hmm, I wanna give the Astraea Anarchy some heavier fire-power, but I also don't wanna give it too much weight to where it can't be agile or too slow to maneuver around." I walked up to a small park and sat the bench as I start eating my melon bread.

"Hey! Stop picking on him he hasn't done anything to you guys." As I was lost in thought I came back to reality and look at a scene where a bunch of grade school kids are playing, or more like three kids bullying two other kids. The one that shouted out was a small girl with black hair with twin-tails and brown eyes wearing a red one-piece dress trying shield a frighten boy crouching down in a fiddle position with his hands over his head. How pathetic that kid is and I can even hear his whining from here at the bench.

"Move it Kohaku, and so what if he hasn't done anything, we just want that toy he has." The one that was ordering them around was a boy wearing a red cap and a sleeveless purple sweater vest over his white T-shirt, and wore black pants.

"That is Taa-kun's toy and he can share to whoever he wants with it. Shinji-kun, why do you always have to be so mean to him?" Kohaku glares at the kid with the red cap who I assume is Shinji while shouting at him.

"It's because he's always weak and helpless, it's like he just asking to be pushed around." Shinji glares back as he gets ready to rush with two of his followers. "So you better step aside now or get beat up, and I don't see your Onii-chan here either."

"Tsk…" Kohaku wince a bit noticing that he knew that her "Onii-chan" is not here to back her up.

I sighed in irritation as I try to get back to my thoughts which really weren't working for me.

The three kids charge towards the girl as I hear them fighting and screaming. Two of the bully followers pulled on one of twin tails and held down her arms. Shinji on the hand walks up with a sinister smile to Kohaku as she starts getting tears run down her cheeks. The bullies start laughing as Shinji raises his fist.

* * *

"AAAGGGHHH! Could you kids be anymore louder?"

All tension stopped as the four kids looked towards me with fearful faces.

"And you!" I pointed to the small boy Taa-kun who was in a fiddle position with his arms over his head. "You're more annoying then they are, really your so god damn pathetic."

Taa-kun, who has dark-greenish hair as he looked up at me with tears flowing down like a waterfall from his eyes. "I-I-I…J-j-just…"

"Heh, you shouldn't be bothered with him he won't-…" Shinji tries to cut in but I quickly cut him off with a small glance.

"Guess what I'm already bothered so you should shut that bratty mouth of yours since you're the cause of this." I turn my attention back to Taa-kun after shutting up Shinji. "If you don't start sticking up for yourself things are just gonna get worse for you, and that little girl won't be there for you when that happens. In fact chances are she might leave your crying ass behind."

"T-That's n-not t-t-true! She p-promised that w-we would be together f-foever!"

"Not like the way you've been acting. If you keep this up she'll leave you behind. What you think that she likes to get hurt and beaten up all the time while she feels abandon knowing that you wouldn't help? And when she does leave you, it's not her that broke the promise it'll be you."

"!?"

"Realized it now? It's because you're the one that abandon her first."

"Like I said before, don't bother with him he's just that useless."

"And I told you to shut that bratty mouth of yours!" I stood back up as I looked down at Taa-kun. "I'll let you know about something everyone gets hit and hurt in a fight, all that matter is who drops to the ground first." I walked away from them as Taa-kun looks down to ground gripping the grass in frustration.

* * *

As I was leaving the area I spot a familiar male who is about my age came running towards my way.

"Oh no, Kohaku!" Shirou Tatsuma came running but suddenly stops when he sees me trying to stop him. "Kamijou-kun!? What are…no forget about it just let me through that's my little sister and she's in trouble!"

"…." I said nothing as I grabbed hold of his arm.

"Damn it Kamijou-kun! I know your Kanzaki-san's childhood friend and I respect that, but you starting to piss me off if you don't let go of me you damn fucking asshole!" Tatsuma glares at me with hostility.

"Just shut up and watch." I looked back at the kids.

"What are you getting at?" He looks at them as well.

* * *

Kohaku looks at Taa-kun trying to force a smile. "Don't worry Taa-kun, like I promised that we will be together forever."

Taa-kun bites his lower lip as my words rang in his head. "I'm sorry Koh-chan…for being so, so, so weak!" He quickly stood up and rushes towards Shinji yelling out at the top of his lungs as he tackles him down. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT KOH-CHAN ANYMORE!" He starts whaling on him with punches.

After getting punched in the face a few times Shinji also starts to cry while his nose starts bleeding. "G-Get him off of me all ready!" The two other boys lets go of Kohaku and runs up to Taa-kun and grabs him by the arms and pulls him off of Shinji.

"L-Let go of me!" Taa-kun tries to struggle his way out.

"Not a chance!" one of the boys punched Taa-kun in his left cheek as the other punched his right cheek.

"Taa-kun!" Kohaku screams out as she see them fighting.

"Grrr!" Taa-kun finally manages to break free of his right arm and punched one of the boys in the nose. The other quickly punches him in the stomach making Taa-kun crouching down to he knees.

"Alright we got him down now!"

"G-Good now lets beat him up good." Shinji gets back up as the boy that got punched in the nose holds it.

"Right, W-whoa!" The other boy got pushed down.

"I said to stop picking on Taa-kun!" Kohaku takes her stand.

"Tch, forget it lets get out of here!" Shinji quickly ordered his followers to retreat as the three of them ran away.

* * *

"Kamijou-kun…is this what you have planned this whole time?"

I simply gave him a shrug for my response as I let go of him.

Tatsuma quickly walked towards Kohaku who was trying to comfort Taa-kun. "Hey, are you two okay, your not hurt are you?"

Kohaku quickly shakes her head side to side. "We're alright, it's because Taa-kun was amazing today." She smiled brightly with her cheeks flushed as she looks at Taa-kun.

"I'll get stronger…I promise I'll stronger so that I can get to protect Koh-chan."

Tatsuma makes surprised face for a moment then smiled whole heartily. "Mhm, I know you will and when you do I can count on you to look after Kohaku okay." He petted Taa-kuns head then picks up Kohaku.

"Oh my god, Takeru! Are you alright? What happened to you?" A woman, who looks a little older than me and Tatsuma that's about in her early twenties, came running towards Taa-kun frantically. She is beautiful lady in fact you could mistake her as super-model or an actress. Like Taa-kun she also got dark greenish hair long, straight, and silky as it reached down to her lower back. She is wearing black long sleeve turtle neck under a red tank-top, with a red skirt to match the tank top and black leggings. I have to say she is pretty fucking hot.

"Mhm, I'm okay Onee-chan." Taa-kun get's back up and smiles at her.

"Sorry, Ayakawa-san they ran into some bullies, but it looks like Taa-kun made the decision to stand up for himself and for Kohaku too." Tatsuma smiled lightly towards her.

Ayakawa-san seemed to be surprised as her eyes widen at her little brother. "Really!?"

Taa-kun nods nervously as he looks back her. "I'm sorry even though you say that fighting is wrong. I went and did it, are you mad at me for doing that?"

Ayakawa-san quickly shook her head no, "No, I'm not in fact I'm proud of you, because you did it in order to protect someone you care about and that's all that matters." She smiles at him and hugs him closely. She stood back up and looked at Tatsuma and said, "Thank you, letting him learn to stand up for himself."

Tatsuma glance down with a sad smile. "Actually it wasn't really me that taught him but him instead." He turns to me with that cheerful smile of his.

Ayakawa-san also looked into my direction. "Thank you very much, it means a lot to me." She gave an elegant bow to me which I have to admit it but it even made me blush a bit.

"Huh uh, it's nothing I only did cause the kids were being too damn loud so it got annoying." I looked away as I scratch the back of my head a little.

"Hehe, don't mind him that's just how he always is." Tatsuma quickly explains to her about me with a cheerful chuckle. Oi, oi since when did we ever become close enough for you to talk about me as if you knew me for a long time…oh right he's going out with Aoi, which means she's been telling him all about me. I can only sigh at the thought of it.

"Oh my, I think that's pretty cute it really matches well with him Ufufu."

"Huh?" I look at her with a straight face. "At least say it with something a little more clever like devilishly handsome or something."

"My, aren't you a feisty person." Is it just me or is she treating me like I'm a child?

"Hehe, right well I have to take off now and have Kohaku-chan get cleaned up."

"Bye Taa-kun!" Kohaku waves goodbye at Taa-kun and leaves with her brother.

Right before Tatsuma passes by me he looks at me and bowed. "I'm sorry for I said earlier, I was just too worried about my little sister but you still believed in the kids."

"Forget about it I can really careless. I just think that he was too pathetic for having a little girl always saving him."

He shook his head a little and then left.

* * *

"Well, I guess that's that." I shrugged with my shoulders and right when I was about to turn around Taa-kun calls out to me. "Hmm?"

"I-I won't cry anymore…I'll get stronger so that I that I'll never have to cry again." Taa-kun stares at me with a strong determination.

"Takeru…" The older sister looks at him feeling worried of him.

I gave out another small sigh and walks up to him. "That's nice and all but don't do that."

"!?" Both them suddenly became confused as they look at me.

"Listen it's okay to cry sometimes, but just don't do it all the time. Seriously you'll get on peoples nerves like that and kid that will put you in trouble." I petted softly Taa-kuns head, and the reason why I said that probably because I didn't want him to turn out like me.

Ayakawa-san put on a sweet smile as she looked at me. "Hey do you mind if you want some lunch with us?"

"Huh, uh…" Damn I'm a loss for words.

"You can think of it as way to show my gratitude for Taa-kun."

"Uh sure I guess I could kill some time."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yui Ayakawa, and this is my little brother Takeru Ayakawa."

The little brother bowed slightly to me. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Akira Kamijou, and nice to meet you too. Wait a minute Yui Ayakawa? As in the female model Yui Ayakawa?" I thought that she looked familiar, but seriously a real model just what are the odds!?

"Ahh…I guessed you found out." She giggled wryly as she was found out.

"Whoa, I don't know what to say but…wow."

Again she giggled for her response. "Now, about that lunch Kamijou-kun?"

"Uh yeah sure, any place you wanna go to?"

"I know a good place where we can go."She smiles elegantly as she led us to a restaurant.

* * *

"T-This place?" I felt shocked that a famous model like Yui Ayakawa would pick restaurant like this than one of those high class rich restaurant. As I looked at in the restaurant, it was in fact one of those old fashion family maid restaurants that you see that you see in some traditional restaurants. The Waitress are all wear maid uniforms as they are dressed quite elegantly and mundane. One can say that it atmosphere where the customers can feel relaxed and eased. "Carrots huh? I have to admit I didn't think you had such taste."

"Even as a model I prefer places like these and if you're expecting some kind of four-star restaurant than you are sorely mistaken. Those kinds of places will wear you out even if you're trying to relax as it's always so tensed that you have to keep up appearances."

"Wow, sounds very tiring."

"Mhm, that's why I like places like this one where you can finally relax and have some fun."

"I see." I guess living in the celebrity life can be pretty troublesome. We all sat down and ordered some food. "So how is it that you became a model? I mean not that you're not attractive or anything I'm just some what curious."

"Well at first I wasn't really too interested about becoming one even though I was scouted." She puts on a sad smile as she looks at Taa-kun who wasn't really paying attention and messing around with a Gespenst toy from what seemed to be a different series of an robot anime. If I remember correctly I think it was called Super Robot Wars a famous mecha strategy game for its crossover universe and its own original saga.

"What made you changed your mind?" The maid gave me and Yui's our tea and gave Taa-kun some juice. I took a sip of my tea while listening to her.

She let's out a depressed sigh. "Well the truth is that…our parents passed away a long time ago."

"!?"

"Takeru and I were suppose to be separated and live with different relatives…"

"But then you decided to keep Takeru-kun with you and live off on your own with each other right?"

She slowly nods as a response. "He…no I won't make excuse, I just couldn't live a life without Takeru. Takeru and I are the only family we have."

"I see and I'm just assuming this but, you were worried on how money would be a problem so you decided to become a model hopefully to have enough money to support you two, right?"

She smiles elegantly as she looked at me. "Wow you're a really sharp person you know that."

"It's both a blessing and a curse." Tell you the truth I wish I wasn't so sharp right now, I guess I just wanted to avoid that kind of reality. "But what about keeping an eye out for the kid? When you go do your modeling business?"

"Well the agency that I work for were kind enough to let me bring him with me when nothing big is going on. Still a friend of Takeru's, older brother didn't mind watching over him whenever I'm unable to pick him up from school or can't bring him with me."

"Sounds just like Tatsuma, he would go out of his way to help someone in need. I can't say that I'm surprised."

"Ara ara, you guys sound like close friends. Ufufu."

"We're not exactly friends it's just…somewhat complicated is all."

"Hmm? Sounds like some kind of night time drama. Why don't you tell me all about it?"

"Huh?" I looked at her with a puzzled look. "I'm not really the type to be talking about my past, and plus it's not as harsh as you have it so I-…"

"No that will not do!" she places both hands on my cheeks and pulled my face closer to her. "Let me be your Onee-san for today, and I'll listen to what you have to say. Besides I told you my situation so it's only fair to tell me yours." She stares directly at me even though her eyes are closed like those squinty eye characters you see in anime that hardly ever opens their eyes only right before some dramatic scene.

"W-What?!"

"It's best if you just do as Onee-chan says, she can be really stubborn and scary like this." Taa-kun looks away nervously as he felt some what sympathetic. I'm guessing she does this to him every so often.

I sigh as I gave in to her. "Okay I'll talk so could you please let go people are starring." I slightly blush while feeling a little embarrassed. Damn, me Akira Kamijou the number one troublemaker getting flustered by some pretty lady. This is degrading but still I can't exactly help myself.

"Good, then let us hear you out then." She smiles cheerfully as lets go of me.

"Well it started back when I was in middle school; the three of us went to the same school me, Aoi, and Tatsuma."

"Three?" Ayakawa-san made a puzzled expression but then looked excited as she took great interest. "Oh my, this is already getting suspenseful." Hey don't try to use my life as a way to fill in for your special TV Drama.

"Yeah, me and Aoi are childhood friends, and we spent quite lot of time each other together. Tatsuma on the other hand we didn't exactly connect, he did his own thing and I did my own thing. We never strike up a conversation or anything; all we ever did was heard about each other and only greeted each other whenever we passed by. But not for Aoi I guess, she really was connected to him and wanted to get to know him. Whenever I wasn't around chances are that she was with him. He was there for her when she needed it, and I wasn't. I was ignorant on what was happening and too naïve that nothing could change…I was dead wrong. Before I knew it, they were going out with each other, and they both went to a different high school than I am at. When that happened I saw Aoi less and less."

Yui stared at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry to hear that, and you fell in love with her. And by the sound of it you didn't even get a chance to confess, am I right?"

My eyes dilated for a quick second hearing how right she was; I gave a small nod to her. "If your trying to pity me than you shouldn't because I'm already over it."

"Is that why you told me that Koh-chan would leave me if I didn't do anything?" Great like brother like sister, he can understand what I meant when I said that.

"Yup that's just how the real world works kid; it can be a real kick in the balls if you're not careful."

"Hmm…." For some reason Yui starts thinking deeply about something as we get our food served.

Well whatever I guess, "Hey our foods here so let's start eating before it gets cold." I start eating the food that in front of me and so does Taa-kun.

"Hmmmm…." This time she smiles while looking at the food as she is still deep in thought.

I'm not sure what she is thinking of but I really don't care as long I'm getting free food. I take a good swig of my tea after swallowing my food.

"Yes, I believe I have a great idea now." She nods to herself and looks at me with a cheerful smile…but it's no ordinary cheerful smile, I know that smile all too well. "Excuse me Kamijou-kun I know this is sudden but hear me out please."

I raise an eye brow at her but at the same time I brace myself feeling that something unsettling will become of this. "What is it?" Well whatever it is I doubt it's gonna be anything heavy since her personality doesn't match a cruel person. I place the cup on my lip taking another swig of the tea.

"I would like to have you as my boyfriend." She says so with a straight face and a bright smile.

". . ." My body completely paused for a full minute. After the minute I finally set the cup down and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly what did you say again?"

"Ah geez making a girl saying it again, you really know how to push them." With a forced blush on her cheeks she placed one hand on her cheek. "I would like to have you as my boyfriend."

". . . I see" I lift up the cup and took another swig of the tea looking natural all about. Then all of sudden I spit out the tea in mouth and started coughing a bit. "W-W-What!? The hell are you saying lady! Is this some kind of joke or some hidden camera prank show?"

"No nothing of the sort that I promise you."

"Then are you taking pity on me? Cause I told you before I don't need your pity!"

"I'm being serious I'm not doing this out of pity." She looks at me with full serious expression and there's no way you can tell if she was lying.

J-Just what the fuck is happening!? There is no way that this could be happening! I'm all shocked as I've been with a troubled face and unable to think straight nor could I make sense of it while standing up out of my chair.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** WHOA! Just whoa who would of thought a model such as her would be asking Akira to be in a relationship such as dating, with their first time meeting. Wow just like how the title of chapters say. But is it really love at first sight, or could there be some anterior-motive?

Ok guys in this chapter it's a bit more of slice of life meaning into this one. To teach people that life is really indeed a kick to the balls, since things can either turn for the better or for the worse, and chances are that it is going to be harsh to learn. Also on another note originally the Ayakawa sibling were not meant to be in the story, these are more newer characters just to fill in the minimum amount of the harem. Don't worry guys everything will fit into the original idea, and also at first I was thinking of having Yui as an Idol based on the Vocalist of my favorite Japanese Gothic rock band in Yousei Teikoku, Yui Itsuki aka Yui-sama. Unfortunately or fortunately, I decided to not to because I was thinking that Idols and singers/bands have been pretty overused and I do not want to be the one to risk ruining the image of Yui-sama. So I decided to be a little more original with Ayakawa being a model and gave her the name Yui which not exactly original on that last part.

Anyway thank you, for reading this chapter so please leave a review for some feedback and encouragement. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Fake or Real!

As I stood up from my seat feeling the panic about to overwhelm me as everyone from the restaurant stared at us. I scanned the surroundings all around me seeing everyone looking at us, and once I realized it I calmed myself and sat back down myself. "Y-you want me to be your boyfriend? Don't get me wrong I'm flattered and all but why me, shouldn't you find someone better suited? I'm not sure if you realized it but I'm not exactly the most…likable of people around."

"Oh I know who you are Akira Kamijou. You're that famous trouble-maker in Khushrenada High, am I right?" Yui responded back to me of fully knowing who I am.

"If you know who I really am then you would know that I'm not exactly the "boyfriend" material."

"Oh no, you are exactly what I am look for. In fact it couldn't be anymore perfect." She continues to smile at me while drinking her tea.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well it won't be the real thing; in fact our relationship would be a fake one."

"A fake relationship? You mean you want me to act like a boyfriend to you, right? If so, than for what propose?"

"Well you see, my manager kind of signed me up for a role in the new Movie Drama that's coming up. I didn't really want to do it at first, but then after thinking for a while I decided that it wouldn't hurt to try so I decided to do it. That and I also want what's best for Takeru." She glances at Taa-kun and smiles lightly then looks back at me. "They say I really do fit into the character really well but there is one problem."

"Don't tell me it's because your camera shy."

"No it's not that, they say that I really fit the character and that I'm talented for the role. But the problem is that during rehearsal the director says that I'm not getting the feelings of romantic love for the character I play as. So he suggested that I should go out to experience it, and date someone like that."

"Ok I kinda get the picture of it but, what does that have to do with me? I mean other people should be more of a fit than I would be. Why don't you ask Tatsuma to do it, I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing it."

"No, that won't do because one he already has a girlfriend. Two he's not exactly the bad boy type."

"Hmm?" I raised the eyebrow at her feeling curious about this movie.

"The movie is about a high school boy who has been the problem child of the school and had been causing quiet a bit of mischief." Well doesn't that sound familiar to anyone? "Until one day he meets a girl from the country-side who just transferred into the school, so they meet up with each other and the boy's life begins to take a turn. Well that's the general plot of the movie."

"I see, well that would make it sound like I would be the perfect candidate to play the boyfriend role for you."

"So you'll do it?"

"Hmm, how do you know that you can trust me with something important as this despite everything that you may have heard of me?" I stared at her with full serious and stern expression; and it could even be described as intimidating.

"Oh that's easy for a while you've been trying to avoid saying yes to me when I've been asking you and you also had been trying to point out the faults of how things will go downhill. Not only that you've also helped out Takeru even though the lesson was harsh, you still taught him how important it is to care for others and protect them as he can stand up for himself."

"Yeah, but that just-…"

Yui quickly cuts me off as I was about to say something in my defense, "Besides you always target against the stronger person despite having the disadvantages. Also you're not the type of person who would go around hurting the weak like me and Takeru." Damn…just who is this woman? She can clearly see right through me even though this is just our first time meeting. "So what do you say Akira-kun? Or do you have someone in your heart already, if so then I understand if you want to call this off."

"No I don't, so I'll play your little game." Huh? That's weird normally people would be happy or excited to go out with a model, but some reason I feel some what regretful. I sigh to myself under my breath. I guess I'm just being too paranoid or maybe it's my feeling for Aoi, but then again is there really someone else?

Yui quickly giggles out happily with a grin growing across her face. "That's great to hear so let's get started right now!" She energetically threw her fist up like some kind of cheer.

"W-Wait a minute you mean as in starting right now, right now?"

"Well of course, why not? We do still have the whole day to ourselves and besides we'll be too busy on other days."

"Hmm, you do have a point there I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and who knows maybe this "dating" thing could turn out fun."

"Ufufu that is defiantly the attitude I wanted to see. Oh just in case I prefer if our relationship to be a secret. Like you were trying to say before if anyone found out about us whether it's a fake or not my agency would something worse to me than just scolding."

"Actually prefer it to be a secret, not that I really care for your career I just don't like the unwanted attention. It can get really bothersome and annoying."

"Well that's a mean thing to say to a lady, says so to the person who always manages to be the center of attention though his actions." She puffs cheeks a bit while pouting. I have to admit it's pretty cute, and if she wasn't a model I would have no trouble trying to hide my flustered cheeks.

"Like your one to talk, Miss I grab every ones attention just by standing or walking." Ok is it just me or is this actually unintentionally going rather well?

"Well no matter let's start our date shall we?" She quickly stands up from her chair as she is looking at me while grinning.

"Hey, I don't mind starting but whose gonna watch the kid?" I ask Yui while pointing to Taa-kun.

"Huh?" Taa-kun instantly tilted his head in puzzlement.

"It should be obvious we are, since we'll be taking him with us. I can't just leave him to some total stranger." Yui places her hands on her hip as she leans forward to me.

"But isn't a date where it's only two people hang out and doing a bunch of stuff together?"

"Ara ara, aren't you the silly one. Generally yes that is the case but there are also various ways to have them even in a group of three or more."

"Is that right?" Well I can't say that she's wrong but still wouldn't be awkward if her little brother is around. Then again this is just a fake relationship so I think it wouldn't be that much of a big deal.

"Mhm; oh unless you already want to skip ahead to the dirty stuff" She quickly covers her private part and breast with her hands. "Akira-kun no ecchi." With a fake blush she looks at me as if I'm some kind of pervert.

"Hey, I'm not like that!" Well actually I'm kind of am but still, how the hell is this woman getting to me! I'm usually a lot more composed than this. I sigh to myself as my as I slowly face palm my forehead. "I guess I'm just bad at handling women." I quickly recall the events of my encounters with Aoi and Maya. "No scratch that I AM bad at handling women."

"Alrighty then let's go. Come on Takeru let's go and have some fun!" Yui quickly wraps her arms around my arm and pulls me out of my seat.

"Uh, okay!" Taa-kun quickly finishes up and get up off his seat as he followed us.

* * *

After paying for our meals we left the restaurant known as Carrots and walked through the streets. For awhile looked around the shops and then we stopped by an arcade known as Ex Extreme's and went inside. Yui was smiling and was looking at the stuffed animals in one of those crane games. It's pretty surprising to see how a model can act so elegant and yet so childish at the same time.

"So Takeru how exactly do you feel about this going on?" I looked to Taa-kun as I whispered to him.

"To tell you the truth it does feel a little awkward for having someone that I just met to suddenly pop up out of nowhere and go out with my sister." Right who wouldn't feel uncomfortable and I see him looking at his sister. "Besides Onee-chan finally looks like she's having fun for once. I mean she is always trying so hard to take care of me that she hardly ever has anytime for herself; and I want her to find happiness for herself even if it means that I don't get to spend time with her."

This kid, he's a lot stronger than I gave him credit for. To willing to sacrifice his own moments that he could have spent for his sister, just so she can be happy. That is something that I could never do, in fact you could say I failed to do so. I guess I never really understood how Aoi felt. "Wait a minute…" I think back for a moment and then I realized it. "You cheeky little brat hehe, so you were the one the persuaded her to do that movie deal."

"Huh? But how did you find out that quickly?" Taa-kun looked at me with a surprised face.

"Kid if you had done the things that I do at daily basis then it wouldn't be too hard to figure things out. After talking to her and knowing her situation I've realized that the only person that she would ever listen to is you yourself."

"Wow that's amazing I wish I could do things like that and the way you do it."

"No, you wouldn't and you shouldn't either. Trust me kid it's not a place for someone like you, and everyone will hate for it too, even though you can figure things out in a snap. If you do the things that I do then your sister would be very disappointed in you and in fact she'd be heart broken. Not to mention, that Kohaku girl would probably hate you too."

Taa-kun suddenly shifted his expression to a sad shocking look, "Then why would do those things than?"

"Hmm, well that's because I do it for my own personal interest, and I find it very entertaining well for a while at least. Which is why; I was prepared to have people hate me and fear me. You don't have the qualities that I do so forget about for even thinking about becoming someone like me."

"…." Taa-kun starts to looks down and becomes dishearted.

I gave out a small sigh; I guess I was a little too hard on the kid. I reached out to his head and patted him. "So instead of that, why not become someone that everyone can become proud of and that they can respect towards."

"!" Taa-kun looks back up to me with awe, as I smiled lightly to him.

"Hey you guys over here!" Yui waves her hand towards us.

"You go on and enjoy yourself to some of the games here I'll go and handle your sister."

Taa-kun nods and runs off to one of the arcade games.

* * *

I walked over to Yui who is standing in front of a crane game. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would be so kind to get this stuff animal for me please." With that elegant smile Yui points to a small panda stuff animal inside of the glass casing.

"Eh? Why can't you just get it yourself? I'm not like your servant or anything." I tilt my head to the side with a straight face.

"No, but you are my "boyfriend" right? So it's only fitting that the male to win the prize for his female lover."

"Ahhh…sorry I forgot we're still doing that." Nah I'm lying about that, I just wanted to avoid the reality that I'm being pulled around like some kind of pet. If she wasn't a super hot model I would have just turned away.

"Geez, I never had thought that you would be the forgetful type." She places one hand over cheek.

"I would never thought that you would be the childish type either, Hehehe." Aww, good I feel like I'm making a small back. But for now I'll just humor her.

"Hmmmmm…." She stares at me while making a cute pouting expression.

"Yeah, yeah I'm doing it so relax." I go up to the machine and starts working on the crane. On my first try I failed to grab the doll with the crane. "Gah…"

"Oh my, you missed it."

"Yeah, but I'll get it this time." Tell you the truth…I fucking HATE the crane games. Last time when I played them is when I was still in grade school I kept on failing and it was as if the toys themselves were mocking me the whole time. At my second attempt, the crane grabbed the arm but fell down while being pulled up.

"Ahh, you almost got it but you know what they say "third's time is the charm" right?" Yui tries to cheer on me as she saw how I'm starting to feel a little edgy.

Then at the third try I yet again failed just when I finally pulled it up all the way but still somehow fell back down. "Grrr…"

"You're not very good at this one?" Yui looks at me curiously as she slightly tilts her head over my shoulder.

"Ahhh, it's only a matter of time and that little bear bastard will be yours."

Next on my fourth attempt to retrieve that bear mine I had failed again. My imagination had already pictures the panda mocking me with its irritating tiny laugh saying that I will never achieve the sweet tasty of victory. "I swear to god that this bear was made by Satan!"

"Uh, you know it is ok you can stop now, we can just play on the other games if you like." With a wryly smile Yui places her hand over my shoulder trying to persuade me to give up and move on.

"No! I refuse to let this Bear Satan win. Besides if I give up now than I would look weak and uncool especially right in front of my "girlfriend" and you said you want this panda so I'm gonna win it for you no matter how many times I try!" Also I mostly want to beat this devil's game once and for all. For all of my past failed attempts today I will overcome my greatest nemesis!

Yui widens her eyes for a moment at me as her cheeks slightly turned red. For some reason she was unable to say anything and only nod as her response.

* * *

After a "few" more failed attempts I finally got the damn stuff animal. "See, I got it no need to worry, Hahaha ahaha." With an exhausted laugh I smiled at Yui with the satisfaction of victory.

Yui hugged that son of a bitch of a bear between her breasts and started to laugh towards me.

"What are you laughing at?" I glared at her as she continues to laugh at me.

"Oh, it's nothing really but it's just that I never thought that you would get so serious on a crane game." She calms down her laughter as she looks at me with a cheerful smile.

"!?" Crap she's right I got too caught up against my worst enemy of all time…the crane game. "Ahh, whatever I don't really care cause in the end I won."

Yui giggles to herself as she hears me.

"Well, well that was an entertaining event if I say so myself, and I must say it was really unrefined." Out of nowhere a male about the same age as me wearing a dress shirt under a vest jack with black slacks, and black dress shoes, as his hair is brown and neatly combed. He moved his hand his forehead trying to pose like a pretty boy scene that you see in some shoujo manga. Yeah the kind of guy that just screams out douche bag at a moments notice.

"Hey Takeru, we're about to head out soon so finish up your game." I call out to Taa-kun while completely ignoring the douche bag trying get our attention, which is why I'm gonna have us leave before something retarded comes about.

"Hey, don't you dare ignore me you delinquent! Can't you listen to people who are trying to talk to you?" The douche bag yells out to me trying to grab my attention.

I gave out an irritated sigh and look back to the douche bag with an uninterested expression. "Okay what is it that you want?"

"Hmph! For someone as undeserving as you to be in the presence of such rare beauty as her is nothing but a big joke. Not only that but you also lack the innerqualities of a gentlemen, and posses such laughable skills.

"Eh?" It's not that I don't understand what he is saying. It's more like I'm more shocked that there actually people who talks like that, I wish I can retort but it just feels way too easy.

"I guess your brain is too small to comprehend of my words. Don't you worry I expected that you wouldn't understand."

"Oi."

"I'll put it into words so that you can understand." He clears his throat and stares at me while pointing. "You are wasted on this lady so you should just hurry up and leave and I will take care of her in your place."

Yui tilts her head with her smile being clueless of what's going on.

This guy is really starting to piss me off. "No it's not that I didn't understand you, it's more like I can't believe that there are people like you who talks that way. I want to laugh but for once in my life actually I feel sorry for someone."

The douche bag got hit in the nerve. "Are you trying to say you pity me? I should be the one who is pitying you!"

"You know every time you open your mouth all I hear is, "Hit me, hit me, please hit me I wanna be hit in the face and be thrown in the dumbster."."

The douche bag clears his throat as he tries to gain back his composer. "It's only typical that you delinquents think all the same, you only think for your fists but not for your souls."

This time the douche bag is hitting my nerve. "Okay I understood the fist part for violence as an answer, but the hell do mean by soul?"

"Hmm, it seems that you're smarter than you look but still very ignorant to all else but I'll still tell you." I so want to hit this guy so bad even if it means that it will only prove him right. At least it'll just give me the satisfaction of shutting him up. "By soul I have meant this!" He swung his arm across pointing at platform table.

No matter how you look at, it's a Gunpla battle table even though it's not as pimped out like the one in Juro's Model Works. "You want to have a Gunpla battle? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Not saying, but insisting."

Taa-kun walked up to me and Yui. "I'm finished with the game so I'm ready to go now."

"Oh cool I hoped you had fun, now let's get going." I looked at Takeru as all three of us starts to leave.

"Mhm" Taa-kun nodded his head to me while walking with both me and Yui.

"Hey! Don't ignore people when they are talking to you!" The douche bag yells out to me again.

I stopped as he well out to me then I turned around to him. "Well sorry to burst your bubble wait no actually that's a lie I'm not sorry, but I don't have a Gunpla with me. So yeah, no challenge and we're gonna head out for now."

"Then you forfeit the girl to me that is fine by me." The douche bag smirks as he looks at Yui.

I look at Yui too as she felt a little creeped out but hides it with her wryly smile. "Hey, he seems be into you. You wanna have him as your fake boyfriend instead of me?" I whispered into her ear.

"Ehhh? No way, how could you even think about something like that?" Yui instantly rejected the idea while shaking her head no.

"Why, because you think he is a total assinight?" I asked her another question.

"Yes!" With no hesitation she completely agreed with me.

"Well dude she says that she doesn't want to go with you so tough luck man." I looked back at the douche bag and told it to him straight.

"So your just gonna runaway like weak little coward suit yourself then."

I gave out a sighed while glaring at him. "Fine I would fight you but again I don't have a Gunpla." At that moment I felt someone tugging my shirt from behind me. "Hmm?"

When I looked it was Taa-kun who was tugging my shirt. "Actually I don't have a Gunpla with me right now."

"Wait you have one with you right now?"

"Yeah, I do but I didn't say anything because I kinda wanna hurry up and go home."

"Kid, you made the smart decision in fact I would of done the same thing but it looks things just won't look the other way so if you don't mind I need to borrow it for a little bit."

"Alright, I know you can win but please try not mess it up too much because I worked hard on it." Taa-kun opens up his backpack and takes out a blue and white camouflage patterned RGM-792SP GM Sniper II equipped with the head mounted precision targeting system, a BOWA beam sniper rifle, a ZAFT assault rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it, two beam sabers, some grenades, and a middle shield that has a few missiles attached to it like the Nu Gundam also there seems to something under the chest area. Whoa you can tell that this Gunpla had been militarized like a soldier. "Its name is GM Sniper Gespenst.

I took the Gunpla from Taa-kun as he handed it to me while I grinned. I have to admit there's just something about Gunpla that just brings out the excitement in me. "Don't worry about it I'll bring it back in one piece. I won't loose to this asshole."

Taa-kun nods at me with a confident smile.

"Akira-kun you don't have to do this you know, we could just leave." Yui stands next to me as she looks at me worryingly.

"Actually I think I kind of do there's a real good chance that he will follows us unless we give him what he wants, and things would start getting troublesome. Also having a model ending her career because of me will leave a bad taste in my mouth. So we don't want anything that'll get you into trouble now do we? Besides it is the boyfriend's job to look after and protect their girl."

Yui lets out a small sigh as she lightly smiled. "I guess it can't be helped men really do wants to settle things with action."

"Hey what can I say, I'm a guy after all." I shrugged with my shoulders and turn my attention to the douche bag. "Alright, mister douche bag let's get this over with."

"I do have a name you know." He glares at me as he was about to saying something else I quickly cut off him off.

"Yeah, I really don't give a rat's ass about it. Let's just get this over with so we all can go home."

"Hmph, fine then I'll have you regret to ever crosspaths with me!" The douche bag leads me to the table.

"Yeah, as if I had the choice to decide to whether go home or deal with your sorry ass." I muttered to myself.

"Please set your GP Base." The computerized voiced instructed us to set in our GP bases into the slots as we did.

"Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." Again the voice announced out its actions as blue various holographic monitors appeared in front of us both along with two yellow orbs for controls.

"Field seven, ruins." A field filled broken down buildings and skyscrapers as the streets had been cracked all round and shifted, looking like a post-apocalyptic city.

"Now it's time for Gunpla!" The douche bag shouts out from his lungs as sets down PMX-003 The O and launches out of the hatch.

I simply ignored him and set down the GM Sniper Gespenst down and launches out.

"Aren't you gonna say it too?"

"Say what now?"

"You know, Gunpla!"

"Oh you mean shouting "Gunpla"; yeah not really, sounds kinda silly if you ask me." I quickly retorted back to him, tell you the truth it's kind of amusing making a full out of him.

* * *

Else where in Juro's Model Works in the backroom where everyone is hanging out. Mii-chan; along with a curly brown haired female that has a face full of freckles as she wore glasses (Keiko). A gloomy guy (Isamu) with a tall foreigner with strawberry blonde hair (Vinny) all sneezed in unison.

"Wow that was very weird sneeze, are you sure you kids didn't catch a cold?" Juro-chan who was sitting on the couch, stood up and slowly backed away from them.

"Huh, that is weird do think that someone was talking about us or something like one of those sayings that if talk about someone at a distance they'll sneeze." Vinny smiled wryly while trying to find an explanation.

Isamu glance at Vinny with a straight face. "That is something you would say, Vinny-san but I kind of doubt since not a lot of people know us."

"Hahaha, I guess that is true." Vinny replied back to Isamu with a light hearted laughter.

"If that was true then it must mean that Onee-sama must be thinking about me!" Keiko soon starts hugging herself. "Awww~! Just the thought of her thinking about me in dirty ways just turns me on."

"Keiko just about anything turns you on." Mii-chan narrowed his eyes as he adjusted his glasses.

Keiko suddenly hugs Mii-chan from the front. "Hmm, that will remain debatable, but come on Mii-chan I know that you are secretly hoping that Onodera-san was talking about you, hehehe!"

"Ehh! T-That i-is none of your business!" Mii-chan blushes red as he did was hoping that his childhood friend was thinking about him while trying to struggle free from Keiko.

Vinny stayed in his seat while watching the two and chuckles to himself as if he was watching a comedy routine.

Isamu starts to think about it. 'If Vinny-san was right about the sneezing thing, than could Kaede be talking about me? If she is, I hope she isn't talking bad about me.' Isamu starts to feel dishearted at the thought of it. But than quickly shakes it off, "Nah, I shouldn't be thinking things like that it'll only bring me down even more."

* * *

Back to the Ex Extreme's arcade to where; the douche bag and I are about to battle it out.

"Gah! Grrrr you're really starting to get my last nerves!" Look whose talking jackass you've been on my last nerve since you started breathing. "Well no matter I'll just make quick work with you."

Now the two Gunplas face off!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well this is just perfect an assholish douche bag thinking he can do what ever he wants strolls right in between Yui and Akira. Just things we're starting to warm up there's always a douche bag that comes in thinking he can take away what you have. Either way despite personal feelings, do you guys believe that Akira can stand up to this Unknown fighter with a suit that he hardly knows how to use? I think you guys know the answer to that. MAYBE?!

For this chapter I thought it would be pretty cool actually mix in some comedy with the romance a bit just to lighten mood from other chapters. As it showed that Akira can also be compassionate, and some what caring to other people (hopefully not just because of his curiosity and interest). It also shows that Akira does have a weakness for females, probably do to the fact he's always on his despite encountering many female bullies and delinquents. Just make sure that he doesn't get the edge on you ladies hahaha! Also the main part of this chapter is pretty much based on one of the harem manga's that I read quite awhile ago called Koisome Monmiji.

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter so please leave a review for feedback and encouragement. Oh if you guys are wondering about why Isamu did not get a full discription, it's because either A: I forgot what his outlook is, or B: Admiral Muffin didn't give him a physical description. Not that I'm blaming him or anything of the like, since I didn't give Akira a full physical description either. (ALSO please check out the **Author's Notes** on other chapters that I just now out in.)


	6. Complications!

The GM Sniper Gespenst launches out of its chamber and quickly tries to find higher ground without being seen. "Alright now where is that asshole?" The GM Sniper Gespenst boosts upwards and land inside of a damaged tower and lifts up the BOWA beam sniper rifle as it scans the area of where he might be. "I have to very careful and take him out in one shot and make it count. That's the basic rule of sniping you must always stay hidden so that your prey don't notice you." Not exactly my style of fighting but what choice do I have?

"So sneaking and hiding from me think will give you an advantage? Well I must say I am more disappointed in your efforts of defeating me!" The O hovers above the ground trying to look for me with its eye looking around.

This guy keeps getting on my nerves, does he ever shuts up? No Akira don't let your temper get to you. "Found you." I see him hovering through the road trying to search for me. "Too easy." The GM Sniper Gespenst shoots with the BOWA beam sniper rifle at The O's chest.

"Hmph! I won't go down the easily." The O quickly pulls a full stop as the beam misses its target. "Now I know where you are." The O quickly aims with its beam rifle at the tower where I am currently at and fired a powerful beam at the tower.

The tower blows up a couple floors below as the tower comes crashing down. "Shit!" I quickly boost out of the tower and readjust my aim and fired another round from the BOWA beam sniper rifle towards The O's shoulder due to rushing the aim.

The O quickly dodges to the left avoiding the beam once again then charges at me as it boosts in the air. "Like I said before, I'll make quick work of you." The O fires the beam rifle again but this time directly at me.

"Well I'm not so easy to write off either!" I quick boosted to the side clockwise as I avoided the beam and at the same time I threw the BOWA beam sniper rifle away while firing off the missiles from the shield as they are spread out. Good even if he uses his beam rifle he won't able to get them all.

"Petty tricks like those won't do you any good." The O quickly takes out a beam shotrifle and fires at the missiles as the beams spreads out taking out the missiles all at once.

"Tch! I should have guessed it wouldn't be a simple The O." The GM Sniper Gespenst quickly took out the ZAFT's assault rifle and starts rapidly shooting at The O.

"Such primitive weaponry won't even touch The O!" He dodges around the bullets as he boost around the air and twirls around. It aims its beam rifle at me and shot out a large beam at the GM Sniper Gespenst.

The GM Sniper Gespenst quickly dove down and avoided the beam and starts shooting back with the assault rifle.

The O also dove down avoiding the shooting and started chasing me as it twirls around and slightly boosting in all directions dodging the bullets. "Why don't you give up now, and save yourself the humiliation for later." The O points its beam rifle and starts shooting back at the GM Sniper Gespenst.

The GM Sniper Gespenst quickly boosts to the sides trying to dodge the beam shots. "Damn despite how big that thing is, it's damn fast and maneuverable."

The O suddenly appears above me aiming the beam shotrifle directly at the GM Sniper Gespesnt point blank and fires.

"Grrr!" I quickly pull the brakes on the GM Sniper Gespenst as it some how avoided the beam spread shots. "Now I got you!" With and excited grin on my face I put the assault rifle back to the storage and draws out the beam saber as I charge back at him.

"Hmph, how naïve." The turns to the GM Sniper Gespenst as it points the beam rifle at it.

The GM Sniper Gespenst uses its minimum shield to knocks The O's beam rifle off course as I close in on it and thrust the beam saber directly towards the cockpit.

At that moment the GM Sniper Gespenst's beam saber was blocked by The O's beam saber with one of its sub-arms. "Like I had said naïve!" The O aims the beam shotrifle at the GM Sniper Gespenst and fired at it again.

The GM Sniper Gespenst quickly boosted to the right barely dodging the spread beam shots as I try to swing the beam saber across The O.

The O quickly responded by twirling away and dodged the attack as it deploys the other sub-arm with the beam saber slashing back at me as it came around.

The GM Gespenst manages to block the beam saber with the minimum shield, "Damn what with you always twirling around?"

"One must fight gracefully to his competitors to show the superiority of ones skills."

"What!?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, pitiful you don't even know how Treize Khushrenada inspiring he is."

"Oh don't you dare try to act like Treize, you are nothing like him! I admit he is someone inspiring, but your nothing like him at all!" GM Sniper Gespenst rushes in again slashing down on The O with the beam saber.

"Foolish!" With a sub-arm holding a beam saber; The O knocks the beam saber out of the GM Snipers Gespenst's hand. "I'll show you what it truly means to be superior."

As the beam saber was knocked of its hands, the GM Sniper Gespenst stumbles back onto its rear. "Grrr!"

"Now be gone you trash!" Aims the beam shotrifle at the GM Sniper Gespenst, but then all of sudden a small explosion appeared out of nowhere right next to The O's feet as it took out one of its sub-arms. "What!?"

A sadistic smile appears across my face. "Hehehahaha, you think I'm dumb enough to take on a machine like that head on?" The GM Sniper Gespenst flew up into the air while it took back out ZAFT's assault rifle and starts shooting down at The O.

The barrage of bullets took out the eye and the beam shotrifle while the body frame starts getting punctured with holes all around, and The O ditches the beam shot rifle and tries to get away by boosting away to the side. "But how, how did he just took out one of my sub-arms I didn't see anything like an attack. So how did he do it!?"

"Now this time you're not getting away from me!" The GM Gespenst chases after The O and takes out a grenade and chucks it in front of The O.

"A grenade? You think that would-!?" At that instant he realized what had happened earlier. "You dirty little punk! You secretly held onto a grenade right before you were knocked down didn't you!?" The O puts on a full stop as the grenade exploded a couple of meter away from him.

I only put on a grin as the GM Gespenst charges at The O.

"I won't be undone just from a pathetic little whelp like you!" The O charge back at me as it pulls out a beam saber with it's off hand.

"Well if you do lose to me since I'm a pathetic little whelp, then what would that make you?" I put on the brakes on the GM Sniper Gespenst while shooting with the assault rifle.

"You scum!" The fires the beam rifle at the same time as I shot with the assault rifle taking out the bullets along with the assault rifle.

I quickly ditched the assault rifle as I boost to the side. "Damn and I wanted to use that grenade launcher too but oh well."

"You are not going anywhere!" Whoa he sounds really pissed, which only means that I'm enjoying this more than I should. The O Suddenly catches up to me as it faces the GM Sniper Gespenst. "I'LL END THIS!"

"Tch…Huh?" As I was about to use the shield to protect myself, I see particles streaming around The O as it starts flowing like arms as the particles makes slashing movement at the GM Snipers Gespenst's legs and at off handed arm, then sudden burst of particles splashes at the chest of the GM Gespenst. It was just like with that time with Yamada.

"YOU ARE FINISHED!" The O aims the beam rifle at the GM Sniper Gespenst chest as the remaining sub-arm wings towards my legs as the other arm swings down the off handed arm.

I instinctively made the GM Sniper Gespenst lean back lifting my legs forward as it avoided the slash to the legs and kicked away The O before it can swings down the other beam saber. The GM Sniper Gespenst takes out its last two grenades and tosses them at The O.

The O gets knocked away as it staggers for a second as it tries to rebalances itself. The grenades come towards at it but The O quickly shoots one down as the other grenade take out the beam rifle. "B-but this is i-impossible!?" Ditches the beam rifle before it exploded as The O draws out another beam saber. "H-How is it possible for you to counter my attack without receiving single scratch! Not only that but to take out my beam rifle like it was nothing." The douche bag looks at my way as the GM Sniper Gespenst makes it way down to the ground. "Tell me just who the hell are you!?" The O charges at the GM Sniper Gespenst full speed.

The GM Sniper Gespenst makes it to the ground crouching while The O starts closing in like a meteorite. "The name's Akira Kamijou so you better best remember it." The GM Sniper Gespenst turns around after picking up the BROWA beam sniper rifle and aims it directly at the incoming The O.

The douche bag puts on a panicked face while flinching. "You mean you didn't threw that away because you thought that it'll be useless but only to be prepared to use it later!?"

As The O was off guarded I took the chance and shot a beam directly through The O's head and out through it's ass as The O exploded.

"Battle ended." The computerized voice announces the end of the battle as it showed me being the winner, while the douche bag drops down to the floor shaking franticly.

* * *

I gave out a sigh of relief while the holograms fades away and I picked up the GM Sniper Gespenst smiling at it.

"Wow that was incredible! I didn't know that you were that good!" Taa-kun comes up running to me as his excited self compliments me.

I looked back at him with a grin. "What you thought that I wasn't good at all?" I jokingly retorted to him as handed him back the Gunpla.

Quickly shook his head no and continues to stare at me with amazement. "I just didn't know you were really strong! Especially at that last moment when The O was about to cut you up, you quickly kicked him out of the way and took him out! How did you do you that?" He smiles cheerfully.

Just as I thought it looks like nobody else could see those particles at that moment. "Hmm, I guess it just sort of happened." I gave out a shrug with a wryly smile.

Yui was standing and watching was in awe while she was looking at me with her cheeks slightly flushed red. She quickly gave out a slight dry cough to herself as she gains back her composure. She walks up to me with the elegant smile of hers. "I'm with Takeru you are really good, even I was on the edge of my seat thinking that you weren't going to make it."

"No, I'm not that strong I still haven't reached HIS level yet." I squeezed one of my fists remembering that match against HIM.

Yui suddenly hugs me closely which felt pretty tight and at the same time warm. "I wouldn't worry I'd believe who ever your talking about, I'm sure you will beat him someday and I will support you all the way."

With that embrace along the words of encouragement made me fired up and blush at the same time. "Uh yeah right, of course I will thanks." I mean come one guys even someone like me would act like this to a female model.

She smiles happily and let's goes of me. "Mhm, now then shall we go home than?"

"Yeah it does look like it's getting late, so why not?"

Taa-kun yawns and stretches as he nodded.

"But first I gotta make sure of some thing." I made a sadistic grin as I turned towards the douche bag and walked up to him. "Hey there douche bag."

The douche bag flinches as he nervous looks at me. "Eeeekk!" As he looks at me he sees an image of a black silhouette with creepy red eyes and a red evil grin as a dark aura seeps out.

I crack my knuckles while intently looking down on him. "We got some business to discuss and we should take it out side." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the arcade.

"No! No please stop! Wait! NOOOOOoooo…."

All of sudden a loud bang was heard as I come back into the arcade dusting my hands off with a satisfied sigh. "Alright, I'm all done now let's get going now."

Yui and Taa-kun tilt their head as they are confused of what just happened.

After we left the arcade and walking along the sidewalk Yui looked at me with a confused expression and asked me, "So what happened to that guy and what did you do to him?"

"Hmm?" I looked back at her with a small grin. "Oh nothing just wanted to make sure that he'll leave us alone and never to bother us again."

"Is that right?"

"Mhm" I nodded to her.

"Well ok than if you say so." She was still a bit confused on the matter but decided not to pry on about it more.

* * *

Back the place near at the arcade, a very handsome man that looked like I his early thirties wearing an expensive Italian suit and despite his handsome looks you can tell that this guy is not someone you want to mess with. He looked like a typical high-ranking Tokyo exclusive, but that would be wrong he is more like a high-class mobster. He was walking his way through an alleyway while smoking a cigarette. "Hmm?" He suddenly stops as he hears a dumpster lid being swung opened near him.

"Damn it, I can't believe I lost to some no name juvenile asshole." He sighs to himself in despair. "Well, I just hope that nobody would hear about this, if they did they'll make fun of me to no end."

"Hear about what exactly?"

All of sudden the douche bag was struck with fear and quickly turns around and see the handsome stranger. "O-O-O-Oimikado-sama!? J-J-Just what a-a-are you doing h-here!?"

The man known as Oimikado gave out a small sigh. "Well if you must know I'm doing round trips for Byakuya-sama. But just why on earth are you inside of a dumpster Kiba-kun? I thought that Byakuya-sama took care of your bullying problem and helped you with a new image?"

The douche bag suddenly came up with an idea. "N-No, well you see it's this guy Akira Kamijou. Even though those other bullies and delinquents were taken care of, there is still this really scary guy and he's not afraid of anyone and well as you can see he threw me in here."

"Hmm, is that right Kiba-kun?"

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm afraid to say this, but…I just don't believe you Kiba-kun."

"Eh?"

"I'm grateful that you paid for Byakuya's services, and you are one of the very few that I respect for not trying use his name for your own selfishness. I've done my study on this Akira Kamijou-kun for quite awhile now since he has been unknowingly been saving us a good load of work from a couple of others who try to use Byakuya-sama's name and to the other who try to go against him. Even though they were just mere small fries and could be dealt with just a flick of the wrist, but is does save us the trouble of doing it ourselves. I really am hoping that you are not doing either of those as well Kiba-kun."

"!?" The douche bag was already seen through by this Oimikado person as he felt more terrified than ever before. "I-I'm sorry I-I just!"

"How about this, you tell me what really happened and I won't say anything about what transpired here got it?"

The douche bag nervously nodded as he explained the truth of what had happened.

Oimikado puts on a grin across his face. "I see that certainly is strange, I guess a deal is a deal I'm going to report back to Byakuya-sama now and don't worry I won't say anything about your little mishap to the others. So this is the best time to change your ways a bit Kiba-kun." Oimikado leaves the area causally without looking back. "Don't disappointment me now."

* * *

To me, Taa-kun and Yui, I am now currently walking them home as we stopped right in front of their home. Despite being a model who is about to star in a movie it's a pretty much an average two story house just like any other house you see on the road.

"Huh, and here I thought I would see some fancy house with maids or butlers." I sarcastically spoke out my thoughts to Yui.

She giggled and opens the entrance. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I like to live things in a normal way time to time."

"Normal is overrated." I chuckled back to her with a retort.

"Well thank you anyway for walking us back home I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I can still make it in time before the last train to my stop." I wave goodbye to them as I walk away.

They both waved back to me before I walked away and then they went inside and up to their rooms after locking up the front door.

"Akira Kamijou huh." Yui smiles to herself as she laid down on her bed while holding up the stuff panda bear that I won for her. Her cheeks begin to blush more now that she isn't trying to hide it. "I never would have thought it'll work out…maybe a little too much." She holds the bear to her chest with a sweet smile as she drifted off asleep.

I boarded onto the last train just in time as it towards the direction to my neighborhood. As I sat down on a seat while looking outside of the window, one can tell that it was really late at night right now. I take a look at my hand while thinking about the two decisive moments of the two battles. "What's going on with me? It's not like I've been possessed or being controlled in fact it felt…natural to me. Why is it that only I can see those particles while everyone else couldn't?" I sigh to myself as I glance back out the window. "Well whatever it is, it just made Gunpla more interesting."

* * *

In the next morning I got up from bed and start getting ready for the day. "Shit…I really, really hate mornings." I stretched my neck out after I cleaned up myself and got dressed. I looked at my Astraea Anarchy that's sitting on my work desk. "With all that of what happened yesterday I complete forgot to finish you up, but don't worry little guy once I come back home I know just what to do." I went down stair and ate my breakfast before leave out the door.

Even though I'm half asleep I find my way to the train and there I met a familiar face that I haven't seen for awhile. "Hmm, Lunar Princess?"

Maya looks to me with narrowed eyes. "Good morning to you too Kamijou-kun."

Whoa I must have pissed her off some how, well whatever it's still too early to figure out why. "A cold stare first thing in the morning from the Lu-…Ah!" Oh that's right she hates being called that. "Uh, sorry Tsukiya-san." But now that I think about it, why is it that she gets mad when I call her that but with anyone else she's passive about it?

She shifted her expression to a more pleasing look. "You should really know work on that Kamijou-kun, but still I'm sorry for giving you the cold stare."

"Nah, don't worry about it I'm pretty mush use to it but what's going on with you? You seem rather…uh…." Damn I can't think straight, fucking mornings! "…On edge?" Meh let's just go with that.

Maya looks at me and then giggles at me. "I guess your not much of a morning person are you Kamijou-kun?"

I shrugged with my shoulders as the train came and we boarded on it. "What gave you that idea?" I jokingly retort to her with a small smirk as I yawned.

Maya continued to giggle with a sweet smile. For some reason I like seeing her this way rather than trying to be the uptight Lunar Princess that everyone adores.

"So, what's exactly eating you up today?"

She stops giggling and gives out an exhausting sigh. "It's just that the Student Council has been given more work lately."

More work huh? Weird I haven't done anything yet. "I see well I'm sure you can handle it and it'll be done in a flash." I yawn though the middle of my sentence.

She smiles lightly while looking out the window. "Yeah hopefully so, but-…kyaa!?" She looks to her side as she sees my head resting on her shoulder asleep. "K-Kamijou-k-kun…." Her face lights up completely bright red, so much that you can see the steam coming out of her head. As she was about to wake me up, she stopped and let me sleep. "Geez, Kamijou-kun if you're having problems with mornings then you should start getting more sleep by going to bed more early…but just for this one time I'll let it slide." She smiles sweetly while watching my sleeping face.

* * *

After awhile when the train stops at our stop my head flung off Maya's shoulder. "Huh? Crap I fell asleep sorry about that Tsukiya-san." I yawned while stretching out my neck.

"Oh don't worry about it I'm fine." Maya is looking away from me.

"Hm? What's up?"

"N-Nothing at all just…I'm fine!"

"Okay? If you say so."

As we got off of the train we walk to the school as Maya thought to herself. 'Geez, now what, I can't look straight at him at his face without being embarrassed.' She sighs to herself as she mutters to herself. "I just hope things won't get awkward between us."

"Get awkward between who now?"

"Uh no it's nothing!" She laughs off wryly.

I only gave a shrug with my shoulders to her, and as we entered the school I see a bunch of equipment being set up by people who I have never seen at the school before well then again I usually ditching and sneaking out. "Cameras, lights, microphones, and those long fold up chairs. Hey is the movie research club doing some activity or something?"

"What, you mean…you didn't get the memo?" Maya looks at me with a confused expression.

"There was a memo, since when?"

"Yesterday, we phone called and e-mailed everyone from the school stating that there's a movie being shot over at our school."

"What seriously? Damn I've must of missed it since-…!?" I suddenly stop in my tracks frozen stiff.

"K-Kamijou-kun! Are you okay? You suddenly turned pale."

"Tsukiya-san…please tell me…what's the movie about?"

"Huh? Well if I remember correctly I believe it's about delinquent boy who meets a girl who just transferred in and starts getting involved with each others lives. Why do you ask?"

"…The main female role…by any chance is it a local model…who is appearing in a movie for the very first time?"

Maya tilts her head in confusion not getting a sense of what I was trying to get at. "Well yeah I believe her name is…" As she was about to answer the rest of my question I can hear the other students starting to rouse up the noise, but mostly the male students.

"Hey look there she is!" A male student point out to the crew that are setting their stuff up.

"Hey yeah your right I can see her too!" Another male student grins wildly.

"Dude, she's freaking hot!"

"Yeah, no kidding she's defiantly a lot more sexier than they showed on the pictures."

I turned to where the students were gawking at, and there she was. The one who asked me for an unreasonable request, the one who had me to take her all around town, and the reason I had to battle some douche bag. "…Yo…."

"Hm?" Maya looks at me again with a confused expression.

"…You…got….e."

"Kamijou-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Maya holds onto my sleeve and tugs it.

The female model that's the main female role of the movie turns around with an elegant smile and waves her hand hello is none other than Yui Ayakawa herself.

"OOOOOOH! You see that guys she waved, she waved!" The male students gets more excited as they get even more louder while waving back.

"You got…be….me…."

Yui smiles even more brightly and waves again, but this time it had more feeling into it.

"Hey look I think she was just waving to me now."

"What? No way she's waving to me!"

"Why would she wave to you?"

"Come on guys we all know that she's waving to me." The students start to get rowdy as they argue with each other.

Those guys couldn't be any more wrong because I know that the one she is waving at wasn't them but to me. Not that I'm self-centered nor am I that egotistical, but just to the fact that I know for certain that she was waving to me. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted out at the top of my lungs through out the entire school.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Behold all of the glory that is the awesomeness of the GM Snipers! What sorts of changes are happening to Akira? Also it seems like there will be some trouble in paradise for our wild protagonist. Well I guess we just have to wait and find out for ourselves later.

Yup things are indeed heating up now, and just a heads up another part of the harem is gonna show up in a couple of chapters. Anyway I'll be trying to make the chapters a little longer than of what I had in previous chapters. So hopefully by after the next chapter we will get to see Maya's Gunpla for the very first time, and I'm sure that you guys are just getting anxious about it.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please leave a review for feedback and encouragement.


	7. Complications Part 2!

Throughout half of class I couldn't stop thinking about this morning in the school in fact it's really pisses me off. I can feel everyone stare's at me as they whisper among themselves.

"Hey is it just me or does Kamijou-kun seem, a little more agitated than usual?"

"Yeah, your right he does look like he's pissed off. But the question is why?"

"I hope he doesn't try blow up the school or something."

"You think it has something to do with the movie they're shooting outside?"

"What you're kidding? There's no way he would be upset about that."

These guys if only they would know, I gave out a sharp glance at my classmates as they quickly got startled and tried to cover up their conversation by doing other stuff. I sighed to myself as I looked back through the window at the crew and cast members. All of sudden I heard the door sliding open forcefully, and thanks to my ADD I looked and see what was going on now.

"Akira Kamijou are you here?" With a loud voice a male student wearing glasses and had his hair combed looking like those straight-laced model students, and with him is a bunch of other random students standing behind him.

"Huh?" I looked at him with an intimating confused expression.

"There you are! We have business with you."

"Whatever it was I didn't do it nor did took any part of it, so would you kindly piss off I'm trying to relax here and I prefer my relaxing with some peace and quiet."

"Not to worry Kamijou-kun it nothing like that nor do we want any trouble with you either." The male student adjusted his glasses with his index finger while speaking to me.

"Okay then what is it? You want me to do a job for you or something."

"No but we would like to make a deal with you." A deal huh? Well this seems pretty interesting. "We would like you to let us borrow your spot of your seat!"

"Eh!?" Not just me but everyone else in my class aside from the guys that just came became dumbfounded. "The fuck, you guys want with my seat?"

"It is not your seat that we want but the spot is what we desire!" He clutches up his hand into a fist as raised it in front of him like some sort of hot-blooded character.

"Oookay? Let me rephrase that. Why the fuck you want with my…spot?"

"Heh." With a smug look on his face which only makes me more pissed. Two other guys from behind him quickly took some things out and showed it out in front of me.

"Huh, magazines?"

"Not just any magazines, but the ones with the full body pictures of Yui-sama herself in her bikinis!"

Okay I'm assuming these guys are probably huge fans of her. "I can see that and I admit they are awesome and I would be aroused by them, but there's a problem. I have a group of creepy dudes trying to make me move out of my seat for god knows what ever for. So, please do tell or before I snap and decide to throw you guys out the window."

"Hmph, I thought with your sharpness I thought it was simple, but allow me to enlighten you. We would give you these special addition magazines if you let us use this spot!"

"Okay I kind of already got that but what I don't get is why? There are literally over a dozen places where you guys can do your grouping or whatever."

"It looks like you failed to realized that your spot is very special…The spot is the perfect spot to view the magnificent beauty of Yui-sama!" As he said out loud I could hear all of the other students roaring out the "OOOOOHHHH…."

"Hey, he's right!"

"Grr! That Kamijou is too damn lucky!"

I can hear…no more like I should hear them talking among each other since their talking out loud no longer hiding their voices from fear.

I was getting tired from them just talking as I gave out a sigh with a straight face. "Well I'm flattered that you would give these magazines to me but unfortunately I don't really read or look at magazines."

"Ohoho! You drive a hard bargain Kamijou-kun if that wasn't enough for your satisfactory then how about this!" With a quick snap of his fingers another guy from behind him moves up to the front and takes out a CD case with a CD in side of it.

"Is that a DVD?" I tilt my head being puzzled at the strange DVD.

"How very perceptive of you Kamijou-kun, yes it is indeed a DVD but just not any DVD." He smirks to the corner of his mouth as I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's the limited addition of Yui Ayakawa's debut DVD along with her interviews and some amazing shots of her modeling!"

"…." Wow I just can't describe just how pitiful this guy is despite him looking like a straight-laced model students.

"So what do you say Kamijou-k…Blagh!" Right before he can finish his sentence I quickly kicked him at his stomach as he crashes into his friends as they get flown towards the door.

"D-Did I put too much into that?"

The other kids nod's nervously as I asked the rhetorical question.

"I guess I was more irritated than I had thought." I get up off of my seat and walked out towards the door. "I'm heading out since this is just giving me a headache so do what you want but if I catch a sight or a riff of you guys around my seat by the time I get back (probably not coming back, planning on ditching.) Your guy's asses are grass." I left the classroom while hearing everyone rushing to that window spot. "Man seriously? They're going this far just to watch a really hot chick…Okay for a moment there I sounded like the crazy one, but still that's just being desperate."

* * *

I gave out another sigh as I walked up to the rooftop, and as I opened the door to the roof. I had spotted her, the mature beauty that caused the school into an uproar. "I see your enjoying yourself."

Yui looked to my way with that elegant smile of hers. "Why hello Akira-kun and just how are you today?" With a joking like tone she carelessly giggles to herself.

I sigh to myself feeling exhausted already. "You know that our "relationship" got a whole lot riskier just by you being here?"

"Oh, so you didn't know that I would be coming here?" She tilts her head to the side in a sly manner while keeping the elegant smile.

"That makes me think that you knew the whole time didn't you?" Next thing I heard is that a couple of footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Hey do you think we can get to meet her up here?"

"Probably it is one of the few places we haven't checked yet." As the footsteps got louder, the door handle turns and the door starts to slowly open up.

On instinct I quickly kicked the door behind me shutting it closed and at the same time I heard tumbling noises then a crash.

"Aggh! My nose!"

"My leg."

"My spleen!"

"Wait, why is it your spleen?"

"Nah I'm just kidding I always wanted to say that."

"Dude, you're an asshole. Jimmy how's your leg?"

"I'm good just hit my shin."

"See, at least Jimmy got hurt and I got a bloody nose maybe even broken you dick."

"Okay I'm sorry geez some people can't take a joke. Well any idea who it might be that slammed the door shut on us?"

"It's probably Kamijou, he usually does hang up there every once awhile."

"He is pretty much someone who would do something like that anyway, plus today he seem a little…antsy."

"Yeah, maybe we should keep our distance from the roof and I kind of don't wanna risk going up there if Kamijou is there."

"I agree with you there let's go." The group left as their footsteps faded away.

"Wow, I didn't think you were THAT bad, but I guess you really are mercifulness." Yui curiously looks at my direction as we eardrop the group that were trying to come up.

"Yeah, story of my life go figure so anyway quit trying to dodge my questions."

Yui slightly tilts her head acting clueless as she thinks. "Hmm, questions? Oh those questions." As if she just now figures it out she dabbed her hand to her palm. "Why yes of course I knew it because it was pre-planned from the very start. So yes of course I am having fun, especially with you around." She smiles cheerfully while walking to me and then hooks both of her arms around mine right arm hugging it. God I can feel her tits in between my arm and hot damn it feels freaking awesome! "Besides isn't it more exciting having the risk of having us being seen by everyone?" She whispers into my ear all seductively and tempting.

"…." I try to tough it out by not trying to blush which was extremely hard considering she just had to use an innuendo.

"Now it's my turn to question you."

"Huh?" I looked at her with a confused expression.

She narrows her eyes at me as if I was being suspicious "This morning who was that girl you were with, the one with pretty white hair?"

"What?" Does she mean the Lunar Princess?

"You shouldn't play dumb I saw you two talking to each other and walking together. Care to explain?" Yui continues to glare at me with her suspicious narrowed eyes. Is this suppose to be some kind of act? If it is, then why does it feel so real? "I thought you said that you didn't have a girlfriend or someone that you liked."

"Uhhh…." While I was trying to find the words to explain to her, all of sudden I hear the door swung opened.

"Kamijou-…kun!?" With a big gasp Maya Tsukiya widen her eyes in shock as she sees me and Yui linking arms together. "W-W-What's going on here? W-Why are you…and…with Kamijou-kun?" Oh shit! I can already tell that this is gonna be trouble.

Yui at first was a bit surprised but then shifted into a devilish smile as she sees Maya shaking like a leaf. "Well if you must know, Akira-kun and I are currently in a relationship."

"!?" Maya takes another gasp as she couldn't believe Yui words.

"Hey! What happened to wanting to keep it as a secret?" I finally got a word in, but unfortunately I may have made things worse.

Maya bit her lower lip as her shoulder starts to shake again. "So it is true…. Kamijou-kun you are…." She starts to sound frustrated as she mutters out her words.

"Eh? T-Tsukiy-san? It's not what you think at all." I try to reach out for her but then all of sudden a loud painful smack was made across my face. "E-Eh!?"

"YOU BAKA!" As Maya yelled out I can see her eyes were tearing up and her face was flustered.

It felt like everything were shattered at that moment and I couldn't move even if I wanted to as my eyes could only stare at her widely. I was slapped by her before and even though it hurted a little, but this one was completely different.

"Uh I guess I went a little too far with that I'm sorry." With a wryly smile Yui stood between us bowing to Maya while trying to apologize.

""Huh?"" Both Maya and I looked at Yui with puzzled faces.

"Well you see I was only trying to tease you a bit and kind of gotten a little carried away. I didn't mean to get you all upset about it I really do." Yui continues to bow apologetically.

"T-Tease me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Then you and Kamijou-kun aren't…."

I finally snap myself back into reality as I squeeze out some words. "Uh, yeah me and Ayakawa-san aren't really in a real relationship, it's a fake one."

"Eh, a fake one? What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, well you see the thing is…." We all decide to sit down to talk about it and explain it to Maya.

"So what you're saying is that in order to complete the role for your character, you need to go and experience what romantic love really is?" Maya quickly tries to make sense of what she had been told.

"Mhm" Yui who was smiling cheerfully nods to Maya understandings.

"Yeah and I'm just being dragged along for the ride, so I really don't have a say in it since I agreed to it." I scratch the back of my head slightly.

Maya frowns to herself and then looks up at me feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Kamijou-kun I slapped you for nothing again…."

"Ah, no it's fine I guess, again I'm some what use to being hated remember so I doesn't really matter to me."

Yui looked at me with her eyes widen up. I wonder what got her so surprised. She shakes her head to gain back her composer. "Well at any case it was mostly my fault that started all this." Yui reaches out with her hands to Maya with a warm smile.

Maya smiles back lightly as her hand held onto Yui's as they shook hands with eachother.

"I hope we can be friends with this whole thing behind us."

"Mhm, I hope so too. Though it is kind of embarrassing to acted impulsively like that."

You know this would seem like a really good heart-warming moment of two friends bonding each other with smiles. But why does it feel like there is some intense tension between them? I mean come on you can practically see the sparks going off between them.

Yui drew Maya close to her and whispers into Maya's ear, "Since we are gonna be friends I do hope we can have a clean battle."

Maya quickly slightly became surprised but then smiled back at her as she whispers back into her ear. "Then I won't be holding back then, fake or not I won't loose to you."

They both smile to each other with an elegant smile, but behind their smiles has an ominous feeling. I can already feel a deep cold icy chill running up my spine. "Uh are you two…okay with each other."

"Why of course Kamijou-kun why wouldn't we be?" Maya with her elegant smile turns to me.

"It is just as Tsukiya-chan says, why would you ask?" Yui also looks to my way with her elegant smile.

"…No reason forget that I asked." For once in my life I'm actually feeling pretty terrified of those two when they smile like that. I sighed to myself exhaustingly knowing that this is gonna start getting troublesome. "Well whatever I guess." I looked over the view from the rooftop through the railings.

Maya and Yui giggles to themselves as they turned around and about to head towards the door. "Kamijou-kun aren't you coming back to class?" As Maya asked me while stopping right in front of the door and Yui also stopped while looking back to me too.

"Huh?" I made a small glance to the both of them with a raised eyebrow. "No not really I'm just gonna ditch since my class is starting to get a lot more annoying."

"As your classmate and as the Student Council President, it is my duty to set the students straight so they can attend their classes." With a cheerful smile Maya hooks both of her arms around my right arm. Again I can feel the softness and warm embrace of my arm from between her breast, and I gotta say even aren't as big as Yui's but they are still pretty big! God damn it I can hardly hide my blushing face.

"Ufufu, and as your Onee-san (self-proclaimed) and as your "girlfriend", it is my duty to prevent my "boyfriend" from ruining his life and change him for the better." Same as Maya, Yui locks both of her arms around my left arm while smiling cheerfully. I can no longer hide my blush from face as my cheeks turn bright red. Hey could you blame me? I have two of the most beautiful women linking their arms around both sides of my arms, and not mention that can feel their large beautiful breast touching my arm. Yes I am boob type of person and I'm not ashamed of it either.

"Wait, what? What's with you two all of a sudden!?" I started to become confused and a little turned on of their actions as they begin to drag me towards the door.

"Now, now don't worry about that you should just sit back and embrace the colorfulness that we call life." Yui giggles to herself lightly as she continues to drag me away with Maya.

"I must agree with Ayakawa-san you've been driven off too much from your path." Maya agrees with Yui as she giggles along with her.

"Oh no need for formalities Tsukiya-chan, you can call me Yui since we are friends now."

"Eh? Well in that case you then it should be only be fair that you can call me by my first name too. You may call me Maya if you like."

"Ara that is wonderful calling you Maya-chan is a lot cuter this way." Yui happily smile towards Maya, which seems like she is having a lot of fun.

Maya slightly blushes feeling a bit embarrassed being called –chan, but it doesn't look like she dislikes it either. "Well I'm not entirely sure about that but if that makes you happy, than there's no need for me to say otherwise."

"Ufufu, thank you Maya-chan, and as for you Akira-kun it should be only right for you to call me by my first name as well."

"Well I don't really mind either way I just thought it would run the risk more of everyone finding about our "relationship."

"Well you shouldn't really worry about that when we are alone with just the two of us, or three for at this time. Ufufu." Yui giggles as she looks at me with a seductive expression.

Maya quickly shot with her narrowed eyes towards Yui as she says, "It's only a fake relationship so you shouldn't be too ahead of yourself."

"Ara ara, at least I am already getting somewhere." Yui instantly shot a retort to Maya.

"That just means someone can get the satisfaction of passing up them first, am I right?" Maya quickly fired back another retort.

Wow it's like a women's battlefield where both sides are just trading shots and blows with each other. It started to make me laugh as I listen to them. "I guess times like these, aren't so bad." As I said that both of the girls looked at me funny; as if they were caught by surprise. "Hm, something wrong with you two?"

They both shook their heads no with a light smile.

"No it's nothing really it's just that you making that sort of face caught me off guard."

"Eh?"

"Maya-chan's right, so please continue with that look from now on."

"I seriously don't know what you two are talking about."

"Oh it's nothing but we should really do this again some other time." Yui insisted that we should get together again.

"If it involves me getting slapped in the face again, then no let's not do that again."

"I'm sorry…I don't know how to make it up to you Kamijou-kun, but I truly am sorry." Maya frowns as she was reminded of what happened.

"Forget about it what happened is already happened no need to fret over it. But do me favor and try control of who you slap next time."

"Yes…" Maya slightly felt depressed as she repents herself for it.

* * *

After we climbed down the stairs Yui departs from us and heads back towards the movie crew, which only left with Maya and me alone. As we are walking along the hallways of the school Maya had already let go of my arm so no one would see us and she glance at me as she starts to fidget herself.

I turned my attention towards Maya noticing that she's acting a bit different just now. "You okay Tsukiya-san?"

"Yes, I just feel bad about me slapping you like that earlier I sort of just reacted."

I tilted my head while looking her. Is she still thinking about that? Well I have to admit that slap was…different from any other ones. It was strange instead of my face was hurting, it dealt more damage to my heart.

"So to really make it up to you is it okay that we can go out on our next day off?" Maya suddenly stands her ground as she makes eye contact with me. I can tell that she is really serious about this, and now that I think about it. Her crystal blue eyes are really beautiful, as if they were a deep sea treasures that was trapped under the ice. It really put me into a trance.

I quickly snapped myself out of it. "Uh yeah sure I don't mind." Well I have nothing better to do over the weekend and I'll probably be done with my Gunpla.

Maya smiles at me happily. "Really? Ok then let's meet by the shopping district at…13:30pm?"

"Sure that sounds good to me." Sweet I get to sleep in through the morning! Afterwards we departed from each other and we head back to our own classes while nobody noticed that we had our arms linked earlier. Still along the way I can hear some rumors floating about us. Some were like me always being in trouble and she has me in a leash, which didn't really bother me since I don't really care for what rumors that is about me. But those were only a few rational rumors that would be logical. The ones that really got me concerned was the biggest topic which is about me somehow blackmailing the Lunar Princess and I use her for perverted lewd stuff that I will not go into detail. I sigh to myself in exhaustion knowing that things will be even more troublesome. Throughout the day we all stayed in class like normal, and surprising I didn't ditch school this time around which kind of surprised a lot of people. Heck even the teacher was crying tears of joy assuming that I'm finally taking school more serious.

* * *

Meanwhile over at downtown in Tokyo a Gunpla battle was being held no…. This was not a Gunpla battle, but a complete massacre! The field was dark at night with full moon lighting up the night sky as the stars were being blocked by the thick ashes of smoke. On the ground, no one could ever imagine of what became from a simple plain desert field with rock like hills and mountains. The entire surface was transformed into a graveyard as the severed limbs and other multiple Gunpla parts scattered all around as they burned with the fire that blazes on the ground.

"N-No way! T-T-This impossible!" a hooded male is shaking with every fiber of his being. Staring at the lone Gunpla that stood on top of the hill filled with corpses, as the most noticeable feature it was the weapon it wielded. A long katana like weapon as the blade was colored red, and not just any red color it was crimson as the color of blood itself.

"Four machines with funnel systems…." Another male with messy brown hair was shaking in his boots spoke.

"Two high speed mobile suits!"

"One giant mobile armor…" A female gasped under her breath of the shocking scene.

"All cut down just by that one Gunpla alone!?"

"That is no Gunpla…that thing i-is a complete MONSTER!" As one of the people from the audience screamed out the mysterious Gunpla with the red katana just had cut down a MMS-01 Serpent, slicing it down to the point where it couldn't even be recognizable anymore while it slowly crumbles to the ground.

The mysterious Gunpla with the crimson katana looked towards to its next victim, and there at a distance not too far off from where the stand from each other is a GT-9600 Gundam Leopard. "What a shame, I thought I would find someone with the same abilities as us, but in the end I was only proven wrong again. It really is a disappointment." A low famine monotone voice spoke out from a dark silhouette figure. Despite not able to see the face of this person, you can tell that this person was beautiful with her slim hourglass like figure and her voice is beautiful like a noble as well. The red blade shined off from the light of the artificial moon. It's ironic something so beautiful and elegant could cause such horrifying destruction and devastation.

"T-The hell are you talking about!? J-J-Just stay away f-from me! You win ok I give up!" A male with well built muscles wearing a muscle T-shirt as you can see long tattoos on his arm, which is shaking with fear. The Leopard Gundam aims its large gatling gun at the mysterious Gunpla.

"How peculiar, you point a gun at the person who you're surrendering too?" Again with the same monotone voice as if it didn't give out an inch amount of emotion, towards the male while the Gunpla gave the Leopard Gundam it's full attention.

"Tch!?...RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" With a loud desperate battle cry, the Leopard Gundam starts shooting rapidly with the gatling gun towards the red-bladed Gunpla.

The red-bladed Gunpla just only stood still as it knew that the Leopard was panicking too much to aim properly while the bullets were flying past it and hitting among the ground. The mysterious female could only shook her head in pity for her opponent.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Again the male continues to yell out as he kept shooting with the gatling gun, then with the other arm he aims with the inner gatling gun at his opponent and lights up with another round of relentless shooting.

The red-bladed Gunpla decides to make a move as it swiftly boost along the sides of the area avoiding the bullets. It quickly sheaths the katana while trying to get in close.

"SHIT! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" The Leopard gundam boost backwards while firing with both gattling guns and starts shooting with its vulcan guns.

The mysterious Gunpla zigzagged its way through with incredible speed avoiding all of the bullets effortlessly as if it knew where they'll hit. It closes in at the Leopard Gundam and swiftly does a quick draw-slash severing the Leopard's right arm along with its head.

"Ah crap, I can't use my missiles!" His plan of using the missiles in order to pull off a last ditch suicidal attempt to take down the deadly Gunpla with him had doomed to fail before it could even start. The Leopard Gundam quickly tries to redirect its aim back to the red-bladed Gunpla with the gatling gun attached to the left arm. "GRRRRR-AAAAHHHHHH!"

"…." Before the Leopard Gundam could lock onto her, the red-bladed Gunpla instantly sliced off the Leopard Gundam's remaining arm. As the Leopard Gundam stumbles back, the red katana swiftly finishes off the Leopard Gundam by cutting down the middle in half as it exploded.

"Battle ended." After the computerized announces the end of the battle the holographic controls disappears, as everyone from the scene had fled horrified of the massacre that took place. Everyone except for the mysterious female who picked up her Gunpla and puts it away as she calmly left the area naturally.

* * *

As she walked through the street dead at night her phone ranged in her pocket; she quickly reached in to her pocket and grabs out as she answered it. "Hello." With the same monotone voice she greeted the collar.

"How are things in Tokyo? Did you find anyone who would our brothers or sisters?" A deep intimating masculine voice had spoken out of the female's cellphone.

"No, again I had found no one I am truly sorry, but I will find some just as ordered." The female expresses her to the caller with no emotions in her monotone voice.

"I see, well never mind that for now, there will be a change of orders."

"Eh…?" Almost sounding surprised the female still haven't displayed any emotion. "What do mean by that Alastor-sama?"

"Prophecy Nine are starting to make their move soon."

"Are we going to take action against them?"

"No, not directly. Even though they prefer to use Gunpla they still have other means to take care of situations. So we can't risk our brothers and sisters like that."

"So what is it that we should do Alastor-sama?"

"WE won't do anything and keep a low profile. I hate to admit it but they do have an impressive network communication, but for you I have other plans."

With a nod the female fully listens to this Alastor-sama. "What is it that you would like me to do?"

"I would want you to head over to this particular town and figure out what they are up too. It would seem that they are planning on something to the Masachika Group and the Kirishima Clan."

"You want me to help the two groups?"

"That is up you I rather you didn't but with either side wins, we would know there strength and weaknesses and forever crush them both. That way with them too busy to crushing each other we will wait until the aftermath, and once it's time. We can finally take everything that is rightfully ours, so do not fail me." The male voice changed threateningly at the last part of his statement reassuring that failure is not an option, nor it goes without punishment.

"Yes Alastor-sama I will do as you say and I will not fail you."

"Good, the briefing should arrive at you hotel room for further instructions, and do not forget that we are the Eden Sabers." The call ends there.

The female had hanged up as well and walks back to her hotel.

* * *

**Authors Note's:** Looks like things are starting to heat up more and more, and just who is this mysterious female and the Eden Sabers? Well whoever they are, they do not seem very friendly.

Well now that things are starting to heat up and for information of Prophecy Nine, check out Gundam Build Fighters: Moving Forward. The timeline right now is about two weeks before Koaru made his appearance in that story. I'm really getting excited for this crossover stories with mine and Admiral Muffins.

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as I have, so please leave a review for feedback and some encouragement.


	8. Rise of The Winged Goddess!

As next Sunday came around I woke up from bed noticing that it is already 10:18AM on my clock. "Dah shit I better go get ready now." I yawned out loudly as I stretch out my arms and back while cracking my neck for a bit. I quickly go wash up as I brushed my teeth and go to put on a new set of clothes on. After changing my clothes I walked up to my dresser there stood my finally completed Astraea Anarchy. "It took a hell of a while to finish you up but looks like I finally did it." I smiled lightly as I store it in a small box and stuff it in my bag. "I wonder why the Lunar Princess would want me to bring my Gunpla with me."

* * *

A flashback replays though my memory of when me and Maya got on to the train when we last met. "Kamijou-kun, are you still interested in Gunpla?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I am. What about it?"

Maya smiles to herself contently with her eyes closed. "I see that's good to hear. If possible can you bring your Gunpla along with you?"

The question itself shocked me seeing that the Lunar Princess had taken in an interest into Gunpla. "Yeah sure I don't mind." I would always think that the Lunar Princess was all about business and the type to think for the students' well-being or took no interest in childish activities such as Gunpla.

She quickly nodded to my response, "I look forward when we meet up at the shopping district." That where my flashback ended.

* * *

"Well tell you the truth I'm already looking forward to this even if you told me not too." With a smug look on my face I shrugged with my shoulders and head off out of the house. And as soon as I stepped out my house there I spotted my childhood friend Aoi wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt with black and grey stripes around the sleeves, a pair of skin-tight black pair of jeans, along with a blue sweater jacket that's tied around her waist. She always had a thing to wear punk-style of clothes whenever she decides to wear her casual clothes. Well I got no right to say anything since I'm kinda had been wearing punk-style clothes most of the time. "Ahh crap." Yup if she finds out where I'm heading and why…she'll never let me stop hearing about it.

"Ah Akira! Just when I thought I had to wake up the night owl." She smiles missing her chance for her usual greetings to me.

"Well sucks to be you I guess." I shrugged with my shoulders and try to quickly run off from her.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing trying to ditch me!" Aoi quickly tries to run after me.

As I notice her trying to chase me I quickly grinned. "If you ever wanna find out then you just gotta keep up with me Hehe hahaha." As I was running I came across a bunch of skaters well…skating obviously. I grinned evilly as I yelled out to them, "Hey if you guys don't want your parents finding out that you guys had been stealing porno's then hand over that board!"

"Shit! I knew Kamijou would find out about it! Here just take it but please don't say anything about it." One of the skaters held a skate board over to me franticly. Tell you the truth I was just fucking with them.

"Well whatever it did work." I quickly snagged the skate broad and tossed to the ground as I hopped onto it then rode off with it while laughing out loud.

"Nggh, A-ki-ra!" Aoi starting to feel frustrated as she sees me getting away from her sight.

I'm not much of a skater but free riding is something I can do pretty well. I jump off a few curbs and grind some rails for a small moment. "Hmm, it looks like I lost her hehehehe." Feeling that I gained victory from my little chase, I find myself near a neighborhood park that I had used to go when I was a kid with Aoi. "Well this place sure does bring back some fun memories." As I felt nostalgic of seeing the scenery something quickly popped into my head. "Wait a minute if I remember correctly, wasn't Aoi like- oof!" Something no someone tackled me to the grassy ground of the park, and that someone was none other than Aoi.

"Looks like I found you yet again A~kii-kun~!" With a mischievous smile she was sitting on my stomach looking down at me as she was mocking me with my old nickname that she use to call me when we were little. That's right, now that I remember after a few games of hide and seek Aoi had suddenly became an expert of how and where to find people whenever she was it. It was like no hiding place could stop her from knowing where you were at. I guess it had something to with her dad being a detective and her mom being a mystery writing novelist.

"You know you could have had gone through that a little more smoothly." I looked up at her with one eye open and the other closed.

Aoi giggles as she looks at me with her casual smile. "Sorry I guess I got a little too competitive."

"Ya think? Well anyway could you get off of me please?"

"Why, do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes."

"Oh where too? For my childhood to try to ditch me all alone to go to a place without telling me; probably to meet up with someone…Ah! Is it a girl perhaps?" As if she figured out my intentions she hit the nail on the wall.

"Maybe is it any different from any other time I had gone out?" I put on a mischievous smile as I looked at her with both eyes.

Aoi nodded back to me formatively. "Yes it is, because you look…" Her hands that were on my chest started to shiver a bit as her fingers clutched into my shirt.

"Eh…." For some reason Aoi looks sad. I defiantly know that expression, and it's the expression of regret. But the question is, why would she feel regretful?

Aoi quickly shook her head and smiled cheerfully as she lay down next to me underneath the shade of a tree. "You know this place brings back a lot of memories."

"Hehe, yeah it sure does you would always kickass when it comes to hide and seek or tag."

"Tee-hee mhm that's because I'm too awesome for that, and not only that you were also very venturous and proud. Like nothing in the world could stop you from doing what you want to do: Whether it was trying to pull off childish pranks on the adults, making up games to go on a crazy adventure, or coming up with some weird rules whenever the other kids wanted to fight."

"Oh yeah I did do all of that. I also remember you always complaining or crying whenever we go half way through, or whenever some punk that wanted to mess with you just because you were a girl."

"Hey it's because I am a girl that I can cry and complain since I'm delicate~." While smiling Aoi sticks out her tongue in a childish manner.

"Ohhh you're so delicate that you can knock the wind out of someone just by punching them once." I chuckled to myself as I sarcastically retorted back to her.

"Hmm!" She pouted to me as she lightly kicked me in the shin.

"Ah, sorry hehe." I just only laughed it off knowingly it didn't really hurt.

She smiles heartwarmingly and then out of nowhere she hugs me as she whispers to me. "Thank you Akira, please stay like this the way you are right now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She shook her head slowly while she sat back up as she let go of me. "It's nothing, anyways I was just really nervous that Tatsuma-kun had asked me out so I was a little nervous so I had thought that if had come to you I would feel better."

"Oh is that right?"

She nods in response, "Yeah, you really helped me out and I'm sorry that I took some of your time while I forced you."

"Nah its cool, I don't really care either way." I stood back up and brushed myself off. That was a lie, I did care but I just didn't wanna show it. "So your feeling better now Ms. delicate girl?"

She gets up as well while brushing herself. "Oh yes indeed Mr. insensitive little boy who serious needs a hug."

"Hey, I maybe a dick but I'm no Emo." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Besides I think the one that needed a hug is you."

"I like hugs." She opens up her arms to me as her fingers gestures for me to hug her.

I sighed as I shook my head towards her. "Well I gotta go before I'm late." Chances are that the Lunar Princess will chew my ass about being late and I already get enough lectures at school and home.

"Oh ok well I guess I'll head on over to Tatsuma-kun's then."

"Alright see you around Aoi." I gave her wave goodbye to her as I left the area walking to the train.

Aoi sighs to herself. "I guess I'm too much of an idiot there's no way that I can keep these feeling this way when I have a boyfriend of my own." She turns around and walks off to another direction.

* * *

After an hour later I got off of the train walked over to the destination spot where I happen to see a group of people staring at a female with long show white hear and crystal blue eyes wearing an aqua one piece dress revealing her shoulders. I don't believe it, I knew that she was rich, but that's just standing out too much. You really do look like you came from royalty from a foreign country. If you guys hadn't guessed yet it is the Lunar Princess Maya Tsukiya. I gave out an exhausting sigh to myself just for knowing that this will be will be a long day.

She looks over to my way and walks forward towards me casually with a bright smile. "Hello Kamijou-kun I'm glad that you made it."

"Uh yeah I hope I didn't make you wait for too long." Wait a minute…it should be the opposite. Well whatever let's just go with the flow for now.

Maya shook her head no. "Tell you the truth I got here a little earlier than I wanted to, but I guess it can't be helped right?"

"I guess you got a point there, and let's head to some place else since we're drawing a lot more attention than we should." I chuckled wryly as I scratch the back of my head a bit as we can feel everybody's stare of envy at us.

"Oh right let's head out then." Maya felt a little embarrassed as she realizes that there are a lot of people looking at us. She walks towards the direction to the shops calmly and firmly.

I followed along with her and as I glanced back behind me I can hear their whispers about me not matching with the princess like beauty. I gave a smirk and held up a middle finger behind me for a moment as I flip off everyone that was staring at us. As I did I can here them cursing at me out of jealously, I snickered at them as I hear them.

"Kamijou-kun…" Maya looks at me with narrowed eyes as she knew what was going on.

"What?" I glance back at her feigning ignorance as I raised an eyebrow.

She sighs at me while shaking her head lightly side to side. "Can you please stop making more enemies than you should, and just act a bit more settled now." Maya glares at me with her narrowed crystal blue eyes.

"Hehe, I honestly don't know what your talking about." Continuing to feign ignorance I start to tease her a little bit. I gotta say teasing her is pretty fun and she looks cute too...I just hope I don't push it too far.

Maya pouts to me with face of "Hmph!" I gave out a chuckle in return, as she makes a small light smile. It looks like she is having a bit of fun as well. I guess this won't be so bad after all. We both walk over to some shops and took a look at a few things here and there; we even went into a pet store just to look at a few cute animals. Maya was smiling brightly as the puppies were licking her and a few animals came up to me but as I pet them a little bit they walked away. I guess they're more attracted to the girls than to the guys, not that I really care but it's whatever and if it weren't for this store I would kicked them just for the hell of it.

Later on we stopped by an indoor café called Belldandy which was not too far from the store we were in. Once we stepped inside, one can tell that this was recently one of those bar clubs that would be open at night serving all type of liquor while wearing fancy butler outfits. Well even now the employees are wearing them, except the only difference seems to be that the female employees are wearing those tight mini-skirts that are cut off from the knees. Despite the look it's actually a family restaurant with it's own bar, it's a type of place where the younger people like me and Maya can enter just to feel more mature and feel more like an adult without being told off or get kicked out just for entering. Even I have that trouble whenever I don't have any "insurance" with me. Also there's some classic music playing and with some jazz to help with atmosphere of the café.

We sat down at our table and picked up a menu and looked through it for a while, as the waitresses walks by I tend to take a glance at there curvy figures. When Maya finally notices me trying to sneak a peak at them, she hits me with the menu in her hands tapping on my head.

"No sexual harassment allowed, so stop looking at the waitress that way please." With a 'Hmph!' like expression she looks at me with closed eyes acting all high class, actually I wouldn't say she was acting at all.

"Heh, oh come on where does it say-." Before I can finish my statement, Maya points to the side with her index finger with her eyes still closed. I looked towards the direction of her finger is pointing at, and it was sign saying. "Please do not sexually harass our employees, such as touching them without permission and or asking/demanding requests that are uncomfortable to the employees". "Oh…but still there's nothing wrong with looking I mean it's not like it's bothering them." I made a smirk after feeling dumbfound about the sign.

Maya quickly sharpening opened her eyes glaring straight at me. "It's bothersome for me."

"!?" I felt my soul was being pieced by the sight of those eyes. Wow even the Lunar Princess can get scary at times like this from time to time. Question why with me, it seems like she's only expresses those different sides with me. Well whatever let's not worry about that and just get this day with over with. I looked back to the menu with a defeated look on my expression.

A waitress came by to take on our order. "Hello I'm waitress for today, are you two ready to order yet." With welcoming smile she looks at us while taking out a writing memo pad waiting on us.

Maya quickly changes her expression from a deathly glare into a gentle calm feel as she looks up to the waitress. "Yes I would like to have the steak meal please."

"Ok and how cooked you want the steak?"

"Medium rare would be nice."

The waitress wrote down the order as she asked another question, "Drinks?"

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have some Lemon Tea."

"Okay, and what about you sir?" After writing down her pad she looked towards me asking me for my order.

"Yeah, I'll just have a cheeseburger meal." I didn't really feel like eating anything extravagant so I decided to have some thing simple.

She wrote down my order into her memo pad. "And what would you like for your drink?"

"Could I get liquor or some beer with my meal?" I snickered to myself as I jokingly asked the question.

"Then I will need to see your ID." The waitress kept her smile while asking me a natural response in return.

"Kamijou-kun…." Maya narrowed her eyes at me knowing it was joke but at the same time had a small feeling that I was being serious.

"Hehe Hahahaha, relax I'm only kidding." I gave out a smirk towards Maya then shifted my attention to the waitress. "Sorry but I'll just take a coke instead."

"Hmhm, that's ok we get people like you a lot so it doesn't bother us." She giggles to us as she finished writing down our orders and took our menus then walked away.

After a while we ate our food as we got them. Maya was eating her steak elegantly, as for me well I was eating my food pretty casually. Kind of mismatched I know, anyway we talked about a few trivial things such as school work and how well we are doing. I finally remember something that I wanted to ask since the other day. "Hey, that reminds me. Why did you ask me to bring my Gunpla with me?"

"Hm? Oh don't worry you'll find out very soon." She smiles at me casually with her answer.

"Hmm…" Now I'm really curious as to why she told me.

* * *

After we ate our food we had paid for our food as Maya left a tip for them. Seriously she's too much of a good nature girl, unlike me who doesn't believe in the existence of leaving a tip. After leaving the Belldandy we head towards off another direction, walking side by side. Without me knowing, Maya tried to reach out for my hand with hers but was too embarrassed to touch my hand so she retracted her hand back with a small blush on her face.

"Hm?" I noticed something was a miss so I looked at her. "You ok?"

"Yes I am fine…oh look we're here."

"Huh…" It was like a blast from the past it was an old hobby shop from when I was a kid. Toto's Build Models, is what it is called this place held a lot of free shop tournaments and was very popular with the Gunpla fans. But then many other shops opened up and started to loose its popularity. The owner was a middle aged man child named Jungo Toto, he would always get involved with anyone related to Gunpla. Whether it was teaching them, helping them build, training them in battles, and giving out advice. He was certainly a happy old man, even acted like a child himself.

"No way…this place is still here after all these years?" I stuck dumbfounded as my eyes were widened at the sight of the shop. "Don't tell me that this is the place you wanted to come too." I turned my attention to Maya as she was smiling elegantly and excitingly.

"Mhm, even though I already knew about this place; and wanted to visit inside of it by myself. It was Vice President Amatsaki that finally gave me the push to go in tee-hee."

"Really? Huh, what made you start wanting to go in the first place?" I asked her while raising an eyebrow.

Maya puts on a sad smile on while looking at the building. "Well a long time ago a boy kind of got me into it but I kind of never saw him again."

"Is that right huh." I shrug with my shoulders but for some reason, it felt rather familiar coming from her words. As we about to enter inside I spotted the outdoor Gunpla Battle system, I remembered on how much fun it was and became nostalgic.

Upon entering inside the shop, we see many Gunpla figures stored in glass casings and containers on the walls, as the boxed Gunpla's are stacked up on the shelves for purchases. Further across the room was a wider area where are two more Gunpla's battle systems. In the middle of the shop that's close to the wall was the register and under it are samples of the Master Grade Gunpla figures standing behind their boxes and a flat screen TV is hanged up over head of the register.

Even though the place is loosing it's popularity, the place still have some people coming in as I see some people battling against each other, but the most notable one is a female using a regular MSN-065 Sinanju Stein, who is doing impressive maneuvers, as she is up against a SVMS-01O Over Flag. The Over Flag is shoots a couple of rounds with it's 200mm New Type linear rifle at the Sinanju Stein, but the Sinanju Stein easily avoided them by maneuvering around the attacks while firing back with the high beam rifle towards the Over Flag.

"Damn she's pretty good." The Over Flag twist and turns around dodging the attacks as it charges forward drawing out a sonic blade right before firing off more rounds of the 200mm New Type linear rifle.

The Sinanju Stein quickly defended itself with the shield blocking the shots.

"NOW I GOT YOU!" The Over Flag swiftly shifted to the side and strikes towards the Shinanju Steins opening to the chest.

"…." Without a word the female simply leans back avoiding the blade just by a few inches.

"But how!?" The one who was piloting the Over Flag was someone who seemed like a foreigner, with a tall structure with blonde hair and blue eyes, became shocked on how his attack was avoided.

Before letting the Over Flag to react to anything, the Sinanju Stein impales the Over Flag's chest with a beam tonfa. She quickly kicks the Over Flag away and then finishes it off by shooting two more rounds of the high beam rifle.

"Battle Ended." The computerized voice announced the end of the match after the Over Flag explode from getting the hits by the high beam rifle. The other people cheered out feeling excited at the battle that just ended as the holograms disappeared.

Standing on the far end of the table platform was the female with red eyes and long jet black hair that reaches to her lower back even though it's in a horse-tail. She wore a sleeveless black shirt, a short mini red skirt, also a pair of black stockings with red shoes, and she also wore thin reading glasses. Which is kind of weird because you don't usually see people wearing those unless they're reading. The female bowed to her opponent with a straight face and spoke with a emotionless monotone voice. "Thank you, for the battle today, I enjoyed myself."

"Uh yeah sure it was a pleasure." The foreign male must of felt pretty awkward from the female's expression as you can tell that he's smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Damn that Akame chick is really something."

"Yeah no kidding and this is her fifth winning streak already."

The female takes up her Gunpla and does a quick check of it to make sure there aren't any damages or scratches on it.

"Oh my Akame-chan won again that is very good, congradulations." A lady looks like in her thiries had walked in from behind the register as she looked towards the female who is named Akame.

Akame looks back to the lady and nods to her with a blank filled expression, but at the same time it looked like she has a small twinkle in her eye when she was complimented on. I guess that means she is happy.

Maya looked towards the lady with a puzzled expression. "Toto-san do you know this person? Because I've never had seen her before."

"Ara Maya-chan welcome back and I guess you wouldn't really know since you're always so busy that it's a shame that you can't come and visit us very often. Anyway she is a new customer who had just moved into town a few day ago, her name is Akame Satsuki and she is really tough too so you better watch out Maya-chan.

Akame looks straight towards at Maya with her expressionless face and bowed to her. "It is nice to meet you." She said to her with a monotone voice.

"Yes, it also nice to meet you too and I do hope you enjoy yourself here as much as you can." Maya smiles elegantly towards Akame giving a slight bow to her as well.

Then all of sudden of sudden I heard a surprised gasping noise from the woman. I turned and looked at her with a puzzled face as I raised an eyebrow towards her.

"I can't believe it, is that really you Akira-chan?" Toto-san looks at me with widen eyes as she recognized me.

I gave a sigh to myself under my breath. It really had been a long time since I've been here. "Yeah it has been certainly benn a long time hasn't it Konan-obasan?" Konan Toto the wife of the store owner who runs the shop and the obsessive man-child he is. Konan-obasan is well mannered and a gentle motherly person who would treat the kids and customers as if they her own children. She would sometimes give out snacks and drinks to the little kids who would participate in the Gunpla tournaments that they held. How did I know this? Well I've sort of been coming here a lot when I was younger along with Aoi.

She gets all teary-eyed as if she had just been reunited with a long lost son as she embraces me with a hug. "Oh my you've certainly have grown taller since then, and not to mention you're pretty handsome yourself." She smiles towards me all happy and cheerfully. "Hmm, I don't see Aoi-chan with you."

"Uh things kind of gone complicated since then." I glanced away trying to avoid eye contact. I'm not exactly too proud of myself when I returned here after so many years.

"Did you two get into a fight? You two were so close to each other and I thought you make a perfect husband and wife one day too." She pulls herself away as she looked at my face with a playful fake disappointed expression.

Maya tilts her head in confusion and puts on a worried face towards me as she tries to understand what's going on. Akame on the other hand was just happened to be there eavesdropping on us as she tilts her head in puzzlement with Maya.

"No it's not necessarily like that, but it's just complicated between us right now."

"I see, well either way Jungo-chan would be so thrilled to hear you came back to us." Konan-obasan continues to smile cheerfully at me.

"That reminds me, where is old man Jungo?" If I remember right he's usually out here joining in on the customers and getting involved in there activities.

"It's unfortunate but right now he's out taking care of some business about the shop, and won't able to return until after closing." She puts on a sad face feeling guilty that her husband isn't here to join in on the reunion.

It must be hard for them since they are losing their popularity which decreases their sells. "Hmm, I see I guess it can't be helped." I shrugged with my shoulders.

"Well now that you're back here with us here why don't you take the chance to battle with the others." She quickly changes up her expression to a smile while giving me a suggestion.

I turn my attention towards Maya as I glanced at her with a smirk. "Like I thought so this is why you told me to bring my Gunpla with me."

"Mhm." Maya nods with a bright smile towards me. "I also wanted the chance to show off in front of you."

"I see I'm interested in your Gunpla now." He said to her keeping my smirk at her.

"Oh my, this is going to be exciting. Akame-chan are you gonna join in on them?" Konan-obasan turns towards Akame with her gentle smile.

Akame shook her head no, "I've done enough for now, so I'll just observe from the sidelines this time."

"Oh that is just fine then; well just go and have fun." Konan continues to smile at us as she turned around walks towards back to the register.

Both me and Maya nodded to each other and headed over to one of the Gunpla Battle platform tables. There we spotted another foreigner but this time you can tell that he was more Hispanic. Man I'm meeting a lot of foreigners today.

The Hispanic foreigner had tanned skin with short black hair and a goatee at his chin along with a small neatly trimmed mustache. He was handsome fellow to, heck he could be considered a playboy with just one glance. He also wore some slacks for pants and one of those dress shirts with the collar unbutton. "Hola, mi amigo and amiga, and how are we this time of day?" With jokingly tone he greeted to us in a playful manner. "For the new amigo I shall introduce myself, my name is Jesus Fernandez and I'll be one of your opponents for today." He seems friendly enough and he doesn't have that douche-bag of an attitude like that one other guy I met a week ago.

"It seems like you only introduced yourself to me, I'm assuming you've been coming here quite often." I looked towards him with a smug look on my face.

"It is as you say my new friend, whenever I come over here to visit my uncle who lives in this town." He smiles casually with a confident expression as he looks at me.

"Hey Jesus let me on this too, can't exactly take a loss without a win to redeem myself." From behind Jesus was the blonde hair male that was just fighting against Akame.

"Oh so Leo, is going to be my partner than, very well even though I prefer a woman's hand. But some help is better then no help, don't you agree?" He winks with his right eye as he spoke with a playful attitude and a Spanish accent.

"Right my name is Leonardo Maxwell, and incase you guys haven't figured out from my English accent yes I am English." Ok not that I really care but okay it's nice to know.

"Alrighty shall we get started then?" Jesus purposes for us to get ready.

"Yeah I'm ready to get a second wind."

"I'm all set as well." Maya gives a slight bow.

"Might as well, I always wanted to test out my completed Gunpla."

"Alright mi amigos and amiga let us get started!" With a passionate shout Jesus gets ready for battle.

* * *

Everyone went to they're spots and the computerized voice announces, "Please set your GP Base." We all set our GP Bases down to the slots just as instructed. "Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." As the computerized voice commanded various blue holographic monitors appeared all around us, along with dual yellow holographic control orbs appeared in front of us.

"Field two, desert." A desert like plane appeards with some mountains and hills, with the sky blue and the bright yellow Sun.

"Alright Astraea Anarchy, heading out for destruction." My Astraea Anarchy launches out of its chamber. It is equipped with a GN sword kai on its right arm, a GN shield with a hidden GN Hammer attached to it on the left arm, on both of the left and right legs is the GN Beam Pistols in its holster and one the bottom of it is a small missile pods, and on the smallish light backpack shaped like a star with the six GN beam saber fangs on the top and two extra GN beam rifles with another barrel under the main barrel on the bottom.

"It's time to achieve second wind!" Leo's Gunpla launches out which is a GW-9800 Airmaster Gundam in its mobile armor mode.

"Not bad essay, but get a load of my soul partner!" Jesus launches out his Gunpla from the chamber. As his Gunpla lands on to the ground it is a XXXG-01 Sandrock Gundam. I can't really tell what weapons it has since it is wearing a large cloak around it, but I can tell it's not your normal Sandrock.

"Right I guess it's time to shine now, go Royal Wing Seraphim Gundam!" Launching out from Maya's chamber was something beautiful like an actual angel is Maya's customized XXXG-00W0S Wing Seraphim Gundam spreading its angel wings as the imagery of strands of feathers floats down from it's wings. Nothing is too much different except that the original blue colored paint is silver and the trim has a gold coloring to it kind of like the Strike Freedom. Its eyes and master eye was colored blue as well, and for weapons it has a buster rifle like the original Wing Gundam but with a small barrel underneath the main barrel. As for close range it has Gundam Griepe beam javelin. I'm also got the feeling that there's something different about the wings since they a bit larger and bulkier.

"Looks like the Wing Goddess had descended." Jesus commented on Maya's Gunpla in his playful manner, and then he turns his attention towards me. "It's not really my place to strike a lady first so you won't mind me being you opponent amigo?"

I simply shrugged with my shoulders at his comment. "It doesn't matter who it is for me either one of you is fine with me." I point the GN sword kai at the Sandrock in beam rifle mode and shoots at its chest area.

"Heh." Jesus smirks as the beam hits the cloak of the chest area, but nothing happened…no something did happened. The beam dispersed on contact as if an anti-beam shield or barrier had blocked it.

My eyes widen at the scene of it not knowing what happened. Then it suddenly hits me in my mind. "Wait a minute that cloak is a-!?"

"That's right amigo the cloak is the Diffusing Cloak and it's not just for a fashion statement. It is coated with an anti-beam material for extra beam protection." The Sandrock's right eye glows for a moment then charges at me while the right arm reaches for one of its heat shotels, and under that arm was a slim rifle like how the Reborn Cannon Gundam with it's GN buster rifle. The Sandrock draws out the heat shotel and slashes downward at me with it.

I quickly deployed the GN sword kai in sword mode and block the attack. Damn most of my long rang weapons are beams except for my missiles but I want to save those for later if I can. Astraea Anarchy shoots with its GN vulcans towards the Sandrock's head.

The Sandrock quickly raises the flash shield in front of its head to protect it and jumps back to gain some distance knowing that it just exposed its body from trying to use the shield.

Astraea Anarchy quickly draws out a GN beam pistol with the free hand hoping it'll make a hit as I shot off a couple of rounds at it.

The Sandrock quickly protects itself with the flash shield blocking the beam shots effortlessly. "Nice try, you're doing pretty well for someone who just got back on their feet." Jesus smirks towards me as he sarcastically comments on me. "I've heard from the senor and senorita that runs the shop say, you use to be their best customer and fighter of the shop a few years ago, but then suddenly stopped coming. I don't know why this had happened, but I've always wanted to have a challenge with you." The Sandrock throws its heat shotel in the air towards me, and at the same time the slim rifle was deployed and aimed straight at me. "Now, that I finally got my chance to do so with my life's partner Sandrock Desperado!" It fired the rifle straight at me with a more booming noise.

Wait a minute! That shot from the rifle is too fast to be an ordinary rifle round. I quickly had Astraea Anarchy to block the shot with the GN shield as the force of impact pushed me back. "No way, that round was too fast and too powerful to be a regular rifle!?"

"What? Did you believe that this was an ordinary rifle?" He continues to have an excited smirk on his face, while the Sandrock Desperado uses it's thrusters to charge forward. It catches the heat shotel that's falling to the ground while cocking the slim rifle like the ones from the old western movies.

There's no longer a reason to doubt it anymore. The sound just from firing it, the speed it traveled, and its power was just like an artillery cannon. That rifle is a modified dober gun that had been turned into a dober rifle! Astraea Anarchy boosted forward as well with the GN sword kai ready.

* * *

Over up in the air it was like a dog fight between the Royal Wing Seraphim and the Airmaster Gundam. As the Airmaster Gundam was shooting multiple rounds of the buster rifles in each hand; the Royal Wing Seraphim gracefully avoided the shots by maneuvering around them like a bird.

Right after avoiding the enemy fire, the Royal Wing Seraphim takes aim at the Airmaster Gundam with the buster rifle and fired a shot in a low beam cannon powered level.

The Airmaster Gundam boosted towards the side while transforming into its mobile armor mode. It flew clock wise while shooting with its nose vulcans at the Royal Wing Seraphim.

The Royal Wing Seraphim turns to the Airmaster Gundam while covered half of itself with one wing which was more than enough to block the nose vulcans. Then opening up its machine cannon from the collar it rapidly shoots towards the Airmaster Gundam.

The Airmaster Gundam manages to pull itself up into the air without getting hit from the machine cannons while it tries to follow it. "Heh, you have to better than that little lady." With a cocky smile on Leo's face, the Airmaster Gundam barrel rolled to the side and transformed back into the mobile suit mode as it fired off two more rounds of both buster rifles down at the Royal Wing Seraphim.

Royal Wing Seraphim twirled around the shots avoiding them as if it was dancing, and again shoots with the buster rifle at the same level of power as last time.

The Airmaster back flips with help of it thrusters to avoid the beam and continues to firing with the dual buster rifles down at the Royal Wing Seraphim.

Maya made both of the wings closed, as Royal Wing Seraphim twirled up through the air avoiding the Airmaster's fire. Once it caught up to the Airmaster, the Royal Wing Seraphim stops twirling with it's wings spread out and drew out the beam javelin as she thrusts it at him.

The Airmaster ducks as he dodged the attack as it transforms into the mobile armor and fly away to gain some distance. "I guess this little birdie sure knows how to fight."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, even a bird has claws to use." Maya smiles elegantly while the Royal Wing Seraphim chases after the Airmaster and aim the buster rifle at it.

"Well let's see those close claws than!" Leo proudly shouts out his excitement as the Airmaster transforms back performing a Graham Special maneuver while facing the Royal Wing Seraphim with the dual buster rifles aiming at her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's finally here! Maya's Gunpla had been finally revealed! But can Akira and Maya overcome the two foreign challengers and pull off a victory? Who knows on the next chapter, and we will have to wait and see what happens there.

I know this chapter took a bit of awhile to get done but hey I had some other stuff to do in RL. Anyway first thing first is Maya's Gunpla, for awhile now I've thinkning what could go great with her Wing Seraphim Gundam since it seem to match with her personality very well. So I decided to throw in the beam javelin in replace of the beam sabers to give more of that angelic imagery, as for the buster rifle I'll let that one be surprise along with her wings. So please look forward into her Gunpla along with Akira's completed Astraea Anarchy. As For Jesus he was a bit more troubled to decide what kind of Gunpla he would use. While I juggled with between Dynames kind of like a hunter, or Sandrock being more like a vigilantly. At first I was going go with the Dynames but then it hit me that it would be too much of beams than of solid rounds and I didn't want to add too much of the 00 series suits. So Sandrock seem to fit the criteria more, especially it fits rather well with a cloak on.

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as how hard made it. So please leave a review for feedback and encouragement.


End file.
